Una sombra, Un dulce y Un Secreto
by PrincessXgilex
Summary: Elsa un día decide salir a dar un paseo para calmarse, y se encuentra con un joven, que aparte de sorprenderla, involuntariamente mete a Elsa y al reino de Arendelle en una serie de acontecimientos, descubrimientos y situaciones, que cambian muchas cosas (si lo se soy nueva en esto de los summary pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor) Anna/Kristoff Elsa/ OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy bien este es mi primer fic, por lo cual no creo que lo hice de manera perfecta, por lo cual acepto de muy buen grado criticas y sugerencias, y creo que tengo que poner el que casi ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (menos los mios propios) no? bueno a todo eso, **_

_**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**_

* * *

**(): Varios usos.**

**"": Pensamientos y comillas aéreas.**

**Un tiempo… pero no sola.**

**Arendelle, una tierra tranquila, hospitalaria y gentil, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidida, era el hogar de Elsa, mejor conocida como la reina Elsa, soberana de Arendelle, junto con su hermana menor y princesa del reino, Anna, junto con Kristoff, el proveedor oficial de hielo del reino (si no es ese su titulo lo siento) siempre acompañado de su fiel reno Sven, que siempre jugaba con Olaf, el único muñeco de nieve viviente en todo Arendelle, pensándolo mejor de todo el mundo, que era un tanto propenso a sorprender a las personas, pero gracias a su naturaleza tierna y a su singular manía de gustarle los abrazos cálidos, esa sorpresa pasaba casi de inmediato a segundo plano, en los niños la primera parte ni siquiera llegaba a pasar, es decir que a que niño no le gusta la idea de tener un muñeco de nieve viviente al cual le gustan los abrazos y es tremendamente tierno?**

**Pero eso ya es desviarse del tema, Arendelle era una tierra de ensueño en muchos sentidos, pero por supuesto no podía ser un paraíso todo el tiempo, ni para todo el mundo (había más de una prueba irrefutable de ello) por lo cual uno que otro mal día para algunas personas no era algo de lo cual angustiarse, a menos claro que un muy mal día fuera dirigido hacia alguien en particular, y que esa persona sea Elsa, la reina, bueno si era algo de lo cual preocuparse, pero de que alguien le hubiera dicho lo que pasaría gracias a toda esa serie de acontecimiento, o le hubiera alegrado el día haciéndola reír, o la hubiera confundido o extrañado de forma increíble, pero eso es harina de otro costal.**

**El día de Elsa de por si había comenzado mal, por una ventana abierta en su habitación, un débil rayo de luz logro darle directamente a Elsa en el rostro, la cual aun somnolienta y aturdida se giro hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama, una muy mala idea, por la razón de que la noche anterior, luego de salir de una reunión del consejo que se alargo por varias horas (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, apenas podía recordar algo de esa reunión, suponía que tenía que ver con política y la economía del reino, o tal vez un suceso en algún reino aliado o vecino), por lo cual apenas llego a su habitación, casi literalmente se tiro a la cama para dormir, olvidando por completo el hecho que se quedo en el extremo izquierdo de su cama, en vez del centro, por lo cual no hay que pensar mucho para saber que paso después.**

**RUIDO SORDO.**

**Elsa:… Auch. "Este va a ser uno de esos días"**

**Elsa no tenía idea de la razón de esa frase.**

**Luego de levantarse del suelo, y ponerse (más bien crearse) uno de sus tantos vestidos de hielo, se dispuso a salir de su habitación rumbo a el comedor, pero claro no podía ser tan sencillo ese día, ya que cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, la puerta se abrió con una fuerza y una velocidad impresionantes, dándole un golpe en toda la frente, haciendo que callera al suelo sosteniéndose su frente con una mano.**

**La razón de que la puerta se halla abierto de forma tan brusca era nada más ni nada menos que la hermana menor de Elsa, Anna, que aparente estaba buscando a su hermana mayor como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte.**

**Anna: Elsa? Donde estas? (mira a su alrededor hasta que ve a su hermana en el suelo) Que haces en el suelo? Tu cama esta por alla.**

**Elsa: Disfruto de la vista. (Tono de burla)**

**Anna: El techo?**

**Elsa: Si.**

**Anna: bueno ya que no estás haciendo nada, vamos te voy a contar lo que me paso ayer.**

**Elsa: Anna… (cuando estaba a punto de protestar se dio cuenta que Anna ya se había sentado en uno de los muebles de su habitación, para luego mirarla con la cara de cachorrita que usaba para convencer a Elsa, Elsa aun no encontraba defensa contra eso) bien. (Se sienta en otro mueble cercano a donde se sentó Anna)**

**Anna: bueno todo empezó bien, incluso Kristoff me invito a…**

**Luego de eso ella se desconecto de la conversación, adoraba a su hermana, de hecho la amaba con todo su corazón, pero como en toda relación de hermanas había veces (muy bien contadas veces) en que Anna llegaba a ser desesperante, y estaba más que segura que esta conversación, como muchas otras, se trataría casi totalmente de Kristoff, si es que escuchar a Anna todo el tiempo se podía considerar conversación claro está, ella ya sabía sobre Kristoff, el cómo ayudo a su hermana cuando ella lo necesitaba, además era muy obvio que a Anna le gustaba Kristoff, y que a Kristoff le gustaba Anna, prueba de ello era el hecho que la había besado, lo único que le habría gustado era que al menos se le hubiera declaro en ese momento, pero luego de saber más sobre su historia y su familia (cosa que supo gracias Anna) no podía culparlo, y claro que Anna no la hubiera casi literalmente arrastrado desde la entrada del castillo a su habitación para contarle sobre como Kristoff la beso, ella quería saberlo, pero creía que no era de ser necesario el hecho de casi arrancarle un brazo en el proceso, aun con todo eso ella se había propuesto que si él le lastimaba, así fuera la más fina hebra del cabello de Anna, iba a sufrir a tal punto que desearía ser Hans, y haber sido enviado con sus 12 hermanos mayores.**

**Anna: y así fue como esa ardilla se burlo de nosotros y caímos en ese estanque, pero fue bastante entretenido y divertido en realidad, Elsa?**

**Elsa: (se da cuenta que Anna le pregunta) a… si fue… divertido.**

**Anna: me estabas escuchando?**

**Elsa: si.**

**Anna: sobre que hablaba?**

**Elsa: Kristoff.**

**Anna: aparte de eso.**

**Elsa: (piensa)…. Aves?**

**Anna: (se le queda mirando, luego sonríe) claro esa tonta ave que se llevo el sombrero de Kristoff y luego tuvimos que perseguirla.**

**Elsa: (suspiro)**

**Anna: y luego… hay no ya es tarde, lo siento Elsa hablamos luego, tengo que encontrarme con Kristoff. (Le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va)**

**A Elsa le tomo un tiempo para asegurarse que no tendría ninguna sorpresa de camino a la puerta, ya con un golpe en la cabeza le bastaba, pero justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta, esta volvió a abrirse de forma brusca, pero esta vez fue una de sus más fieles sirvientas, Gerda, además de que no fue en la cabeza, si no uno de sus pies, que por un descuido de su parte, no tenían nada que los protegiera de la puerta.**

**Gerda: Su majestad…?**

**Elsa: si?**

**Gerda: se le hace tarde para sus deberes, por favor le pido que se apresure.**

**Elsa: si…**

**En el momento en que Gerda había empezado a cerrar la puerta, Elsa no pudo aguantar más el dolor y empezó a saltar en una pierna tratando de sostener su otro pie, enredándose con su propio vestido y cayendo al suelo por segunda vez en el día, recordándose a si misma que si no hubiera aguantado el dolor y hubiera dicho algo, se estaría enfrentando a una avalancha de disculpas por parte de su sirvienta, mas una EXAGERADA revisión por parte del médico real… otra vez.**

**Y desde temprano en la mañana, hasta ya mediados de la tarde el día de Elsa no hizo sino empeorar más, por ejemplo estaba el hecho que la pobre había tenido que re-asistir a la reunión anterior del consejo, ya que aparentemente uno de los miembros no tenía todos los detalles, luego de eso estaba la pregunta en el aire que le hizo una de sus sirvientas que era más o menos así:**

**Sirv: Su majestad, me permite una pregunta?**

**Elsa: por supuesto cual?**

**Sirv: si lo que lleva puesto esta hecho de hielo, como funciona?**

**Elsa: bueno…. Eso….. Ammmmm….**

**Mejor solo imaginen uno de los silencios más incómodos en la historia del castillo, ni Elsa tenia la más mínima idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Para la suerte de Elsa, Gerda llego diciendo que aun le faltaban varios deberes reales, por lo cual pudo librarse de esa conversación, pero la pregunta siguió molestándola todo el día, y no termino ahí, tan concentrada iba en esa pregunta que se le olvido mantener el frio a su alrededor para su ropa, resultando en que uno de sus zapatos se derritiera sin que ella se diera cuenta, logrando que nuevamente se diera contra el suelo, pero esta vez de espaldas, Elsa empezaba a pensar que o el suelo la quería abrazar, o que la suerte estaba en contra de ella. Pero lo mejor viene al final.**

**Elsa a ese punto casi no tenía paciencia, sabía que eso era cosa de todos los días, pero este fue especial, parecía que todo objeto y toda la mala suerte se habían confabulado la noche anterior para que tuviera un día sin precedentes, lo único que le haría recuperar un poco la cordura y la paciencia era su hora habitual para estar en la biblioteca sin que nadie la molestara, así que ahí era a donde se dirigía. Pero en el exacto momento en que abrió la puerta se encontró con un espectáculo para nada de su agrado. Ya que su "dulce" hermana menor estaba justamente montada sobre la mesita que siempre usaba para poner los libros que estaba leyendo, casi literalmente devorando a cierto recolector de hielo, ósea Kristoff.**

**En ese momento no pudo si no quedarse en silencio y en shock, con el único sonido de dos labios luchando entre sí, hasta que tanto Anna como Kristoff se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados, para que sin separarse ni un centímetro, voltear a ver la puerta, y quedarse igual o hasta peor que Elsa, un silencio que solo se podría considerar como incluso más incomodo que el que tuvo Elsa con su sirvienta se poso en toda la habitación, hasta que los ojos de Elsa se centraron en el hecho que la chimenea que curiosamente estaba cerca de donde leía (que controlara y creara hielo no significaba que no disfrutara de un buen fuego), y ahí vio un libro.**

**Claro que no podía ser SOLO un libro, no, era 1 de los 5 únicos libros existentes de un antiguo editor, que a pesar de haber sido considerado el mejor de la historia, se había publicado hace tanto tiempo que el nombre y muchas de sus obras se perdieron, y Elsa había comprobado por sigo misma que en realidad ERA uno de los mejores libros del mundo, ahora se encontraba dentro del fuego terminando de convertirse en cenizas, eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.**

**Anna: Elsa yo…**

**Elsa solo levanto su mano derecha en señal de "no digas nada", eso basto para que Anna guardara silencio.**

**Elsa: Anna.**

**Anna: si?**

**Elsa: te quedas a cargo hasta que vuelva. (Se empieza a quitar la corona, y parte sus joyerías)**

**Kristoff prefería no decir nada hasta que lo llamaran, meterse en la discusión de dos hermanas era lo mismo a ir a la guerra solo contra un ejército, con la diferencia que el ejercito te tiene compasión. Y más si una de esas hermanas era tu ahora oficial novia, y ni que decir si eran gobernantes del reino en donde vivías, en pocas palabras: calladito te vez más bonito.**

**Anna: Que?**

**Elsa: Ya te lo dije, te quedas a cargo hasta que regrese de mi paseo, y no me llevare guardias, estaré bien, entendido?**

**Anna: pero...**

**Elsa: (le da a su hermana una mirada seria)**

**Anna: (sabiendo que su hermana no iba a cambiar de opinión dijera lo que dijera) muy bien, pero recuerda no regresar muy tarde.**

**Elsa: (mira a su hermana un momento y luego le da una media sonrisa)**

**Luego de esa pequeña discusión Elsa sale del castillo, pero esta vez con ropas menos elegantes, aunque de por si impresionantes, aunque en menor grado. En lo que sus súbditos la ven empiezan a hacer reverencias y hasta a adularla, pero Elsa estaba muy concentrada en un hecho un tanto más trivial, por lo cual mientras caminaba apenas se daba cuenta de por donde pasaba, pero con todos despejando el camino y asegurándose que nada le estorbase, no parecía ser un problema muy grande.**

**Elsa: "NO puede ser, de TODOS los libros que podía escoger para tirar al fuego, de todos los lugares en donde podían estar, de TODAS las cosa que podían tirar, ESE libro, un libro ÚNICO en el mudo, bueno solo en Arendelle, pero eso ya es otra cosa, muy bien Elsa cálmate, un libro menos, por lo cual quedan 4, 1 de ellos está en las islas del Sur… no me pienso acercar a ese reino, otro de los libros se supone que se regalo a…. Weselton, muy bien eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo, se supone que el tercero se encuentra en exhibición en una serie de museos por varios reinos y sin importar nada ningún soberano puede siquiera tocarlo, ósea que ese tampoco, y según sea el 4 está en… ningún lugar, se sabe que existe pero por alguna razón no se sabe donde esta, tal vez esta en…"**

**Interrumpiendo totalmente su tren de pensamiento, pudo notar un olor bastante particular en el aire, chocolate, pero Elsa era una experta en chocolate al igual que su hermana por lo cual sabia que ESE olor a chocolate no era algo común, de hecho podía notar que era algo único, y si sabia al menos la mitad de lo que olía, probablemente era uno de los mejores chocolates que había encontrado (a riesgo de insultar al chef real, pero hasta el tenia que admitir la derrota de vez en cuando), de esa forma empezó a seguir el peculiar olor hasta que se dio cuenta que llego a una puerta hecha de roble, en sí muy sencilla, sin adornos de ningún tipo, ni grabados, al pasar esa puerta escucho el sonido de una campanilla, una que estaba encima de la puerta, presumible mente para alerta al dueño si tenía algún cliente o visita.**

**Al observar en interior de la tienda, Elsa se dio cuenta que o era una tienda nueva, o simplemente tenía un buen personal de limpieza, era una sala un tanto amplia, teniendo todas las ventanas cerradas con cortinas, las sillas estaban perfectamente ordenas cada una con una mesa de diferente forma, algunas eran triangulares, otras circulares, otras cuadradas y otras rectangulares, todas estaban limpias y eran totalmente sencillas, sin grabados ni ningún tipo de adorno, tal vez capricho del vendedor, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la tienda se especializaba en chocolate y otros dulces, gracias a que estos se exhibían al final de la tienda, justo antes de un mostrador que parecía ser igual que el resto de la madera, simple y sin grabados, detrás se podía ver un par de puertas, probablemente una dirigía a la cocina, y otra a afuera o alguna otra parte. Además de la las velas que parecían estar en cada mesa para dar iluminación, lo cual le daba un a la tienda un aire entre misterioso y tenebroso.**

**Elsa aun con el aspecto de la tienda seguía concentrada en el olor a chocolate que parecía ser…**

**¿?: YA VOY!**

**En eso Elsa se da cuenta que no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de cómo llego ahí, ya que lo único que hizo fue seguir sus sentidos (en especial el del olfato) así que decidió esperar.**

**De la puerta derecha al final de la tienda, salió un chico que parecía cargar un molde de metal, en el cual estaba revolviendo su contenido con una cuchara, Elsa se dio cuenta que la fuente del olor a ese peculiar chocolate era el susodicho molde, después de saber eso decidió observar mejor al joven que lo sostenía, parecía tener al menos 19 años, no parecía ser mucho más alto que Kristoff, tal vez solo un poco más bajo, además de que se le veía a leguas que estaba muy bien ejercitado, sus orejas, nariz y boca eran de tamaño regular, sus ojos parecían ser un tanto más grandes de lo normal, pero no mucho, la forma de su cara era, en términos generales, normal, lo que si le sorprendía era el hecho que tanto su iris (la parte en donde el ojo se diferencia de color) y su cabello parecían ser de color gris, pero eso se lo atribuyo al hecho que la tienda parecía no dar mucha iluminación, así que le resto importancia. Fuera de eso Elsa vio que no tenía ni bigote ni ningún vello facial a la vista, incluso lo considero atractivo, alejando ese pensamiento de su mente casi de inmediato.**

**¿?: Se le ofrece?**

**Elsa: uh?**

**¿?: Dije que si se le ofrece algo?**

**Elsa: bueno, si.**

**¿?: Y que sería eso?**

**Elsa: bueno, quería probar ese chocolate (señala el molde)**

**¿?: Este? Pues disculpe si no se lo pienso regalar, tendrá que esperar a que esté listo, luego ya veremos.**

**Elsa: disculpe?**

**¿?: Que tendrá que esperar, y que no será gratis, acaso escucha lo que digo?**

**En ese momento Elsa se dio cuenta de un mínimo detalle, estaban hablando, estaba teniendo una conversación común con otra persona, no era del tipo de conversación que siempre tenía con su hermana o con Kristoff, no era el tipo de conversación que tenia con los sirvientes que siempre le mostraban respeto por encima de todo, no era el tipo de conversación que tenia con ningún otro soberano de algún reino, no, era una conversación común entre dos persona, admitía que estaba siendo un tanto brusca por parte del muchacho, pero eso era lo de menos.**

**¿?: Oiga me está escuchando o ya se quedo sorda?**

**Elsa: eh… no yo… de casualidad es nuevo en el reino?**

**¿?: (Sorprendido) si… como lo supo?**

**Elsa:… una corazonada. "y el hecho que no reconozcas a la reina también ayuda"**

**¿?: Bueno, pero dígame es una de esas chicas que piensa que por ser bonitas tendrán cosas gratis o algo así?**

**Elsa: QUE!?**

**¿?: Lo que oyó.**

**Elsa: Óigame yo soy… (Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho se estaba riendo)**

**¿?: Jeje… lo siento lo siento, es que a veces digo las cosas sin pensar, pero ahora sí, dígame que hace por aquí vestida tan elegante?**

**Elsa: yo… solo tuve un mal día, y pensé en salir a pasear para relajarme sin impórtame lo que llevaba puesto.**

**¿?: (Pensando con mirada neutra) siéntese en una de las mesas, ya le doy su chocolate.**

**Elsa solo lo miro con cara de extrañeza, antes de que entrara por la misma puerta de donde salió, vio una mesa pequeña de forma cuadrada cerca de ella, y se sentó a esperar, y mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, un chico, que parecía ser el chef y único empleado del lugar, le había tratado como una persona cualquiera, y ahora le estaba ofreciendo el chocolate que ella estaba buscando. Al sonido de una puerta abrirse vio como el mismo joven, ahora con un plato con un chocolate en él y una cuchara, se dirigía a donde ella estaba.**

**¿?: (Luego de dejarle el plato en frente de ella, mas una cuchara, se empieza a alejar, pero a solo dos pasos se detiene) y quiere hablar?**

**Elsa: ah?**

**¿?: Que si quiere hablar, eso va a pasar cada vez? Porque le aviso que el tartamudeo no es lo mío.**

**Elsa: (le sonríe) no lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a decirle mis problemas y demás a un desconocido.**

**¿?: Se sorprendería de lo que un chocolate, créame no importa que tipo, y un par de oídos dispuestos a escuchar pueden arreglar.**

**Elsa: (Lo mira con extrañeza) y eso exactamente porque? " es bueno de su parte, pero donde quedo el chico que parecía decirme todo sin reparo alguno?"**

**¿?: Bueno le seré sincero, soy muchas cosa, pero no soy el tipo de persona que deja a una muchacha tan bonita, estar triste por… lo que sea que le haya pasado.**

**Elsa: (lo piensa) si, por qué no?**

**Al sentarse en la mesa justo en frente de ella, Elsa se dio cuenta de varias cosas, el pelo y el iris del joven eran en efecto de color gris, pero además tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que le llegaba desde casi el mismo nivel de su nariz, hasta la parte de arriba de su frente, ocultándose un poco en su pelo, pudo notar que la cicatriz era totalmente limpia, así que a distancia apenas se le notaba, además de que cargaba una camisa de mangas largas que hasta le cubrían un poco las manos, y unos pantalones que no dejaban ver nada sus piernas, y unos zapatos que parecían ser bastante cómodos.**

**¿?: Disculpa, no sabes que es de mala educación quedarse viendo a una persona por mucho tiempo?**

**Elsa: (Se sonroja) bueno… yo…**

**¿?: (Mientras sonríe) descuida, no creerías lo común que es para mí, pero estoy aquí para escuchar.**

**Elsa: (Luego de calmarse y de que el sonrojo se fuera) bueno… si tuviera que empezar por un lugar, seria cuando desperté, me caí de la cama.**

**¿?: (Aguantando la risa)**

**Elsa: NO TE RÍAS!**

**¿?: Lo siento lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que es gracioso hasta cierto punto.**

**Elsa: (lo mira seria y con los brazos cruzados)**

**¿?: Vale me callo.**

**Luego de un rato en que Elsa le dijo todo lo que le había pasado en el día (ocultando el hecho de que era la reina, prefería que no la tratara igual que los demás súbditos, al menos con eso tendría a alguien con quien hablar o desahogarse sin ningún prejuicio, al menos por ahora no le diría), el joven parecía prestarle mucha atención, por lo cual ella al terminar su relato, se le vino una pregunta.**

**Elsa: oye espera, no vas a atender al resto de los cliente?**

**¿?: Ya viste a tu alrededor?**

**Elsa empieza a ver, y se dio cuenta que no había más nadie en la tienda, solo ella y el.**

**Elsa: pero…**

**¿?: No te preocupes por eso, en donde estábamos?**

**Elsa: (Piensa un momento) a si te estaba contando que mi hermana y su novio estaban besándose, y luego mire que el libro estaba… (Dijo toda la frase cada vez con un tono más bajo) hecho cenizas.**

**¿?:… y ahora te preocupa que la reina se entere y las despida?**

**Elsa: bueno… si.**

**¿?: Y sus padres?**

**Elsa: ellos… (Se detiene al oír un dedo dar un toque contra la mesa)**

**¿?: Si no es un tema de que quieras hablar, solo no lo digas.**

**Elsa: gracias (Sonrisa)**

**¿?: Era muy valioso?**

**Elsa: solo uno de los mas valioso y raros del mundo entero.**

**¿?: (La mira un momento, para luego bajar la cabeza, tomar aire y lanzar un largo suspiro) me voy a arrepentir de esto. (En un susurro)**

**Elsa: Que cosa?**

**¿?: Dame un minuto, de casualidad solo existían 5?**

**Elsa: ahora solo 4.**

**El joven se levanta, y camina hasta la puerta izquierda al final de la tienda, luego se escuchan sonidos de pasos, y algunos sonidos de cosas cayendo y abriéndose. Luego regresa con lo que parecía ser una caja herméticamente sellada.**

**Elsa: que es eso?**

**¿?: Solo espera (Abre la caja, Elsa era incapaz de ver en su interior, pero se notaba que habían varias cosas) es este? (Le muestra un libro)**

**Elsa: (Lo examina y nota que en efecto era el mismo libro, pero este estaba tremendamente mejor conservado que cualquier otro que haya visto, tomando en cuenta su antigüedad claro está) SI! Es el mismo libro pero como…?**

**¿?: Conservo muchas cosas, algunas por gusto, otras por diversión, ese libro lo he tenido por mucho tiempo, ya lo he leído por lo menos, 146 veces, pero quien lleva la cuenta?**

**Elsa: pero…**

**¿?: Si te preocupa que decirle a la reina, si es que lo noto, dile que sabias que un gran restaurador de libros vendría en secreto a Arendelle para tomar unas vacaciones, y que hoy era el ultimo día que estaría por lo cual decidiste actuar rápido y tomaste el libro para que le fuera más fácil leerlo, o algo así, de que no lo note… bueno no se invéntate algo, no pienso pensar todo por ti.**

**Elsa: la verdad lo que quiero saber es porque lo haces?**

**¿?: (Baja la mirada, y con una expresión triste y un tono de voz bajo) uno hace cualquier cosa por los hermanos no?**

**Elsa solo lo mira fijamente con una expresión de asombro.**

**¿?: Oye la verdad me estoy divirtiendo y todo, pero si sabes que se empieza a hacer tarde no? Además de que creo que en el castillo tienen hora límite para entrar o algo así no?**

**Elsa solo se le quedo observando, se notaba que era nuevo, en el castillo no recordaba que hubiera hora límite ni nada parecido, pero al acercarse a una de las ventanas y ver hacia afuera, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ya que la tarde había avanzado mucho, aunque aún faltaba para la noche, como era que no se había dado cuenta que había pasado HORAS con ese joven, y apenas sentía que llevaban unos pocos momento, no lo comprendía, pero luego pensaría en eso, ahora tenía que volver al castillo antes de que se preocuparan.**

**Elsa: tienes razón, bueno la verdad creo que tenias razón, me ayudaste mucho, gracias.**

**¿?: No hay porque, pero se te está olvidando el hecho que aun no comes tu chocolate.**

**Elsa: pero… tu dijiste que…**

**¿?: (Hace un gesto con la mano de que no se preocupara) hey es para que no se eche a perder, de hecho ese chocolate solo lo hago una vez cada cierto tiempo.**

**Elsa: enserio? (Toma el libro y lo sostiene con una mano en contra de su regazo)**

**¿?: Si, aunque ahora que lleva un rato frio no sabrá igual, pero creo que puedes comértelo de camino, digo de que llegue al castillo tu hermana tal vez lo devore antes que tu. Jeje.**

**Elsa: tienes razón. Jeje. Pero y si se marca?**

**¿?: Llevas el plato.**

**Elsa: y si…**

**¿?: Dame un momento (busca un pañuelo en el mostrador, y luego de doblarlo lo pone encima de libro que cargaba Elsa, para luego tomar el plato y la cuchara, y ponerlos encima de él, pero cuando ya iba a dejarlos, una de las manos de Elsa se pone encima de la suya para que lo sostenga mientras recupera el equilibrio, luego de un momento de silencio en que cada uno sentía cosas distintas) wow, tus manos, están muy frías, jajaja.**

**Elsa: (Siente un especie de corriente eléctrica minúscula, pero con una sensación de calidez) si yo… suelo ser así. Jeje.**

**¿?: Bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Elsa: si.**

**Solo se sonríen.**

**¿?/Elsa: Adiós.**

**Se ríen un momento. Elsa empieza a caminar, pero recuerda el chocolate y el consejo que le dio el joven, así que empieza a comérselo, y en efecto era uno, si no el más delicioso chocolate que había comido en su vida, y eso que si el joven decía la verdad, recién preparado sabría aun mejor. Y incluso antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba justo enfrente del castillo, aun no entendía si el golpe que se dio en la cabeza le afecto el sentido del tiempo, o solo no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que la rodeaba, y así lo pensó hasta que…**

**Anna: ELSA!**

**Elsa: si?**

**Anna: dónde estabas? Desapareciste casi toda la tarde.**

**Elsa: Yo… estuve en el reino (y no mentía)**

**Anna: muy bien, (Se fija en ella) oye y ese libro y ese plato?**

**Elsa: o esto? No es nada, solo algo que me prestaron, dijeron que era bueno.**

**Anna: (La mira fijamente, sabia cuando su hermana le ocultaba cosas, pero solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar) ok, a y te cuento que…**

**Elsa ya se había adentrado en sus propios pensamientos para ese momento, ideando la forma en que le agradecería al joven por su amabilidad, aun sin saber que ella era la reina de Arendelle, o cuando le daría de vuelta el libro, o…**

**Pero en eso Elsa se dio cuenta de uno MINUSCULOS detalles que paso por alto, no sabía cómo llegar a la tienda, ya que la única razón de que la hubiera encontrado era su olfato, y dudaba que este le dibujara un mapa, no tenía idea de cómo era la tienda, o al menos si era una casa/tienda ya que solo se había fijado en su interior, y las puertas de las casas se terminaban pareciendo muchas unas a otras, no le había dicho su nombre al joven para que este la ubicara (Esa era la única que hizo a propósito para que no supiera que era la reina, al menos no en ese momento), y sobre todo, el no le había dicho su nombre tampoco, tal vez porque no había salido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en su tienda, en otras palabras era casi como si hubiera ido con alguien invisible, como si hubiera estado con nada.**

**Elsa: (Volteo a ver el reino desde la entrada del palacio) "como si el joven hubiera sido…"**

**_UNA SOMBRA._**

* * *

**_Bueno ahi esta, ah y si alguno tiene idea de como nombrar a mi nuevo personaje acepto ideas (la verdad a mi no se me ocurre nada TT)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno no se si alguien me extraño, pero eh aqui otro capitulo de mi fic, y si lei los comentarios y pienso hacerle caso a esas criticas, la verdad es que me ayudaron en uno que otro caso, pero eso es otra historia, de momento._

_DISFRUTEN_

* * *

_**Una esclavitud, llamada cita.**_

El día siguiente de Elsa no pareció mejorar, no porque la suerte no la ayudara, porque de hecho la suerte parecía ser lo único a su favor, si no por el hecho de que iba distraída, incluso hacia ver a su hermana Anna como la persona más perceptiva en comparación (y vaya eso es llevar las cosas hasta el extremo), pero no era para menos ya que solo tenía 3 cosas en su mente:

1° Como agradecerle al joven desconocido.

2° Que hacer cuando encontrara al joven desconocido (si decirle o no la verdad, sobre que era la reina).

Y 3° Como encontrar al joven desconocido (la cual aparentemente seria la parte más difícil ya que ni siquiera sabía su nombre).

En si esto sería una tarea muy sencilla tomando en cuenta que era la reina y podía ordenar a los guardias, sus sirvientes y hasta sus propios ciudadanos la misión de encontrar a una persona con esas características, además de que podía decirle a su hermana que con su olfato buscara un olor de chocolate único, lo cual hasta seria más efectivo que la primera opción, mientras ella se ocupaba de los asuntos reales del reino (comercio, la política fiscal, la política con otros reinos, la toma de decisiones, bueno paremos de contar antes de que me aburra), sin embargo, había un problema un tanto singular que evitaba que Elsa recurriera a alguna de las anteriores opciones. Le había mentido, bueno de hecho también era culpa del joven desconocido, digo que clase de persona va a vivir a un reino sin saber quien o quienes lo gobiernan?

Pero en fin, no podía hacer un anuncio ya que el obviamente lo sabría, de una u otra forma, mandar a sus guardias no era un opción más atractiva, a menos claro que exista una persona que le guste ver a un mini-ejercito de hombres rodeando su casa, sus sirvientes probablemente levantarían sospechas y terminarían logrando uno o más rumores que al final no la ayudarían en nada, y en cuanto a pedirle ayuda a su hermana... era probablemente la peor opción de todas. A menos claro que Elsa de repente tuviera ganas de que se formara un alboroto descomunal, que una pobre alma fuera prácticamente secuestrada por sus guardias, sumándole también una cita "romántica" secreta, preparada especialmente para ella, con esa misma pobre alma, literalmente, amarrada a la silla, con no más que al menos la mitad del castillo, si no era que todo, observando todo con suma atención, para que luego se formara un alboroto aun mayor al oír unas simples palabras salir de la boca de ese pobre hombre : "Tengo esposa, y un hijo en camino". Otra vez, basta decir que Anna estuvo a punto de desaparecer de la existencia, pero por azares del destino seguía aquí.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, era obvio que Elsa no podía decirle a nadie, ya que al instante Anna se enteraría y pasaría lo ya dicho, por lo tanto tenia 2 opciones: Escribir y dirigirle un paquete que incluyera una carta y todo lo que le dio o ir ella misma. Por lo cual la respuesta era obvia.

_**P.O.V Elsa.**_

Mi día parecía no mejorar en comparación a ayer, aunque admito que tal vez, solo tal vez, me ocupe un poco mi mente en otras cosas, además esa columna no estaba ahí la última vez que recorrí el castillo, y que el vestido estuviera al revés tampoco era tan malo, o al menos no lo hubiera sido si alguien aparte de Anna me lo hubiera dicho, y que casi le hubiera dicho que si a iniciar una guerra con otro reino si fue lo que me hizo volver a la realidad, pero aun así tenía que arreglar varios asuntos antes, por lo cual a eso me dirigía.

-Gerda- dije lentamente para llamar la atención de mi sirvienta.

-Su majestad, la eh estado buscando-dijo mientras se volteaba y hacia una reverencia.

-Si lo sé, ya tienes listo lo que te pedí?

-Si su majestad, a y el consejo exige verla de nuevo.

-Muy bien, gracias Gerda- dije empezando a hacer mi camino a la sala del consejo, que querrían ahora? Quién sabe.

-no hay de que su majestad

Luego de eso empecé a pensar en que era lo que el consejo querría, una nueva alianza con algún reino? Un paro de comercio con otro por alguna razón trivial? O alguno tendría ganas de repetir la última reunión… otra vez, a veces me pregunto cómo lograron ser el consejo en primer lugar, pero en fin la única forma de averiguarlo era cruzar esa puerta, fuera lo que fuera debía de terminarla rápido para poder ir a arreglar las cosa con ese chico, tal vez debería decirle que soy la reina y agradecerle su amabilidad, o debería de devolverle el libro? Ya pensare en algo, ahora es momento de atender al conejo.

Entre a la sala del consejo y de inmediato todos los presente se levantaron de sus sillas, luego de una reverencia general todos nos sentamos.

-Tengo entendido que has solicitado mi presencia, para tratar un tema en particular-dije con voz solemne, tenía que ser firme con el consejo.

-Si su majestad.-dijo uno de los miembros más viejos del consejo.

-Sobre qué tema?

-bueno su majestad… de hecho era sobre usted.

-disculpe?

-Formalmente el consejo le pide a usted, Su majestad, que por un periodo determinado de tiempo delegue sus funciones reales diarias a la segunda heredera al trono, su hermana.

Puesto de otra forma, quería que me tomara 2 días libres y dejara a Anna a cargo.

-Disculpe, puedo saber el porqué de esta… singular solicitud?-dije con algo de precaución, si algo había aprendido era que la política era un juego muy estratégico.

-No nos malinterprete su majestad, no es por nada más que por el bien del reino.

Había muchas cosas que se podían hace "solo por el bien del reino", simplemente no me inspiraba confianza.

-Acaso me estas insinuando que soy incompetente en mis funciones?- admito que tal vez debí medir un poco mas mis palabras, ya que a todo el consejo le cause una impresión que casi salen de sus propias silla.

-Por supuesto que no su majestad, lo que pasa es que… recuerda a la embajadora del reino de Carkeng?

-Sí, la recuerdo.

Y como no recordarla, si fue una de las pocas veces en que mis dotes y mis conocimiento de política no sirvieron de nada, se suponía que era la embajadora de un reino que confiaba plenamente en sus embajadores y oficiales, por lo cual su palabra era la actitud del reino, sin embargo ningún reino había logrado nada más que unas pocas rutas de comercio y ocasionalmente uno o dos acuerdos políticos menores, mayormente causado por la actitud de los propios embajadores, aparentemente todos era bastante retraídos y reservados, por lo tanto la conversación y el mutuo entendimiento era casi nulo, no causaban ningún problema, pero tampoco eran de mucha ayuda.

-bueno el día anterior, usted dejo a la princesa Anna a cargo no es así?

-Sí.

-incluyendo la reunión prevista con la embajadora no?

La había olvidado por completo, solo espero que Anna no…

-Si Anna hizo algo que no debía me comprometo a…

-de hecho la princesa Anna no sabía nada de la reunión, pero se encontró con ella, y sorprendentemente con sus… poco comunes dotes, logro no solo entablar conversación con ella, si no también organizar una reunión para el día de hoy, en la cual se discutiría la posibilidad de varias importantes rutas de comercio, además de varios acuerdos entre Arendelle y Carkeng.

En ese momento mi boca y mi mente parecieron sincronizarse para decir la única cosa coherente que pude pensar…

-Qué?

-aparentemente, la embajadora era muy tímida, y la charla política convencional no le era para nada cómoda, en otras palabras le aterraba que pudiera decir algo que pudiera ofendernos, pero la princesa Anna logro hacer que esta perdiera tal dificultad con una charla común, para luego empezar a organizar los preparativos.

Podía comprender fácilmente eso, pero eso no era razón para pedirle que se tomara un par de días libres.

-y la razón de que sea Anna y no yo la que haga la reunión?

-bueno su majestad, si la princesa Anna ya logro hacerlo una vez, no será problema hacerlo de nuevo, pero queremos explicarle un par de cosas a la princesa Anna sobre lo que necesita y puede ofrecer el reino, por lo cual parte del consejo estará con la princesa y el maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo del reino, ya que la princesa quiere hacer la reunión con él para hacer más ligero el ambiente, según ella, ahora que estamos en el tema, puedo preguntar el porqué de ese título?

En ese momento no hice más que encogerme de hombros, la única razón de que le hubiera dado ese título era que sentía que se lo merecía, y que Anna de alguna forma me había convencido, como? aun no lo sé pero lo logro.

-Muy bien, volviendo al tema, mientras la otra parte del consejo se encarga del resto de los deberes reales, para no agobiar a la princesa, para el día siguiente está previsto que la princesa y el maestro de hielo, junto con parte del consejo, se reúnan con la embajadora y parte del consejo de Carkeng, si todo sale según lo previsto.

-eso aun no contesta a la razón de que tenga 2 días sin deberes.

-bueno su majestad, la hemos notado… a falta de mejores palabras, distraída, es muy obvio que tiene… la mente ocupada en otros asuntos, por lo cual el consejo se encargara mientras usted despeja su mente.

-Esto tiene que ver con el hecho que casi congele Arendelle por culpa de que perdiera el control-´pregunte con voz firme, pero pasiva, debía de estar segura que no hubiera segundas intenciones, y por la forma en que se miraron entre ellos puede notar que la idea apenas y había pasado por sus mentes.

-bueno… de hecho no, pero si es alguna molestia…

-No no, es solo que… estoy… agradecida con ustedes, pero si mi hermana no…

-descuide su majestad, confiamos plenamente en el juicio de su hermana… pero porsiacaso estaremos en la habitación conjunta al lugar de la reunión.

Eso solo hizo que le diera una media sonrisa al miembro del consejo, podía confiar en ellos.

-en tal caso, yo, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, le delego mis funciones y deberes, por un periodo de dos días, a la siguiente en la línea de sucesión, la princesa Anna. No habrá ceremonia?

-bueno, no, es solo una delegación temporal de poder, no requerirá nada extravagante ni nada, solo que usted le informe a la princesa Anna sobre este procedimiento, dígale que en cuanto ella y el joven maestro de nieve estén listos, los estaremos esperando en la sala del trono.

-muy bien.

Y con eso me dirigí a buscar a mi hermana, pero en donde podría estar Anna a estas horas? Apenas y eran no más de las 9 o 10 de la mañana, por lo cual ya debería de estar despierta, de repente se me ocurrió una idea, de seguro iba a interrumpir algo, pero un poco de diversión de mi parte nunca está de más.

**CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

Me había dirigido al patio del castillo, más específicamente a la capilla en donde me habían coronado, me traía algunos recuerdos, pero no era el momento para eso, sabía que mi hermana estaba ahí, por el simple hecho que me había dado cuenta que siempre, antes de que Kristoff se fuera a su jornada habitual de trabajo, "misteriosamente" tanto el cómo Anna desaparecían y no se volvía a saber de ellos hasta que Kristoff se veía salir del castillo, con una Anna despidiéndolo en la puerta del mismo, eso y varias risas y sonidos de besos le habían sido útiles también, por lo tanto ahí se encontraba.

-Anna- Ya sabía que ella estaba aquí, por lo tanto con solo decir su nombre esperaba que saliera, lo cual, luego de un momento de silencio claro, fue lo que sucedió, y claro que Kristoff también estuviera con su cara mirando hacia un lado y la de Anna mirando al suelo, ambos con un sonrojo, no era de sorprenderse, por lo tanto cuando ninguno de los dos respondió decidí que debía hablar otra vez.

-Anna, tengo algo que decirte…

- Elsa espera… se que tal vez estés un poco enojada y tal vez un poco disgustada, pero tienes que entender que fue solo un accidente, no sabía que…-Pude notar que se detuvo ante mi cara de confusión y desconcierto que claramente tenía.

-No estamos hablando de lo mismo verdad?- pregunto ella.

-estaba a punto de hablarte sobre la embajadora de Carkeng, y tu sobre que me ibas a hablar?

-… bueno era… sobre… el, mmmmm… nada, nada de nada, ahora que era lo que me querías decir sobre Carkeng?- obviamente esa era una mentira, pero preferí que luego sabría que había hecho, por el momento solo le iba a platicar sobre Carkeng, luego vendría lo demás.

-acércate- Anna me obedeció y se puso ante mí. Me empecé a quitar la corona.

-Elsa?

-por la autoridad que se me confirió, te nombro como la receptora temporal de mis deberes y obligaciones, hasta terminadas las negociaciones con el reino de Carkeng y sus embajadores.

-… uh? –debí haberme imaginado eso, Anna era una buena persona, además de inteligente en varios aspectos, pero no sabía mucho sobre terminología política.

-que hasta que terminemos las negociaciones con Carkeng, tu serás la reina, bueno técnicamente.

-pero, y si tengo problemas con…

-no te preocupes, parte del consejo te aconsejara y enseñara lo básico, mientras la otra parte se encargara de gestionar el reino.

-pero porque no tu…

-me parece una excelente oportunidad para que te involucres un poco en la política, descuida no será un problema.

-y si digo algo que no debo?, y si se me olvida? algo, y si… me equivoco?, o si el reino explota!? O si…-y hay va mi hermana con su excesivo uso de palabras, siempre que está nerviosa hace eso.

-Anna (paro de hablar) confió plenamente en que lo lograras sin ningún problema, y en el caso de que necesites ayuda, los del consejo te pueden ayudar, además Kristoff también estará ahí para ayudarte si lo necesitas.

Pude notar como Kristoff se sobresaltaba al ori su nombre, admito que es un buen chico, pero a veces no sabe cómo comportarse, le hice señas para que se acercara, y aun nervioso se acerco a mí.

-Su majestad, en serio le pido que lo reconsidere, no soy la mejor persona para tratar sobre política…

-tampoco Anna.

-Elsa!- la mire con cara de "dime que no es verdad?", solo desvió la mirada.

-además no entiendo el porqué de que yo debería de estar ahí.

-bueno, si alguna vez aspiras a acompañar a mi hermana en algún evento político o a algún viaje diplomático a algún reino, o si por alguna razón el reino queda a tu cuidado, quiero que sepas como hacer frente a la situación, y más cuando tengan que anunciar a sus descendiente.

-ELSA!

No pude si no taparme la boca con una de mis manos, y aguantar lo mejor que pude mi risa, ante la cara roja tanto de Anna como de Kristoff, adoro a mi hermana, pero molestarla o avergonzarla de vez en cuando era una tarea muy sencilla, además de divertida pero debía seguir. Por lo cual luego de que nos calmáramos, le puse la corona a Anna en la cabeza, y le dije a Kristoff que sus deberes como Maestro y proveedor quedarían "congelados" hasta nuevo aviso. (Entendieron?, "congelados" jeje … no? Qué pena era un buen chiste, bueno según yo.) Luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación, si tenía al menos 2 días sin ningún deber real, prefería aprovecharlos, para dos cosas: conocer mejor el reino (una buena reina debe conocer sus dominios) y encontrar al joven misterioso para agradecerle como es debido.

**CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

Para el momento en que ya me encontraba casi fuera del castillo, fue cuando decidí que era momento para de cambiarme, agradecí que Gerda fuera tan leal y discreta, a cualquier otra le hubiera parecido raro darle a la reina un saco, con ropa que en estándares comunes (para ella) sería considerada de "plebeya" y no hacer ninguna pregunta ni cuestionar nada, ya sabía que tenía sus sospechas pero supongo que me apoyaba, pero en fin, luego de cambiarme a una ropa "común" y cambiarme los zapatos, que por cierto eran en extremo mas cómodos que los que uso generalmente, tengo que pedirle a Gerda que me consiga un par permanente, me puse una capucha de color azul claro y me cubrí la parte de debajo de mi cara con un pañuelo del mismo color, sabía que en el reino no me reconocerían con tanta facilidad, tendría que corregir eso, pero años sin haber visto el rostro de su gobernante legitima les daba la excusa necesaria, y en cuanto salí del castillo me di cuenta de una cosa: no cargaba nada de dinero, pero suponía que eso no sería problema, bueno no el momento.

En el exacto momento en que me empecé adentrar en las calles del reino me di cuenta que no era lo que yo esperaba… era MUCHO más de lo que esperaba, no sabía que había tantas personas viviendo en Arendelle, ya sabía que teníamos muchos habitantes como cualquier reino, pero no tenía idea de que se viera o se sintiera así, personas yendo y viniendo a cada dos por tres, muchos puesto de artesanos, flores, esculturas en miniatura, algunos zapatos un tanto parecidos a los que estaba usando, incluso llegue a ver el puerto, y como no verlo si era en donde parecía estar la mayor cantidad de gente y por ende de bullicio y ruido de conversación.

Luego de eso empecé a caminar por las calles, a pesar de estar llenas de gente y de notar a muchos comerciante, no parecía destacar mucho, era una persona común y corriente como cualquier otra, eso solo hizo que debajo del pañuelo se me dibujara una sonrisa, ERA UNA PERSONA COMUN!, para muchos eso no era un logro ni mucho menos, pero para mí era tal, y pensaba aprovecharlo todo el tiempo que pudiera, en eso pude ver un muy bonito, aunque humilde collar hecho de madera, se notaba que había sido tallado con sumo cuidado y era obvio que era hecho a mano, igual que el resto de las cosas que se podían ver al lado del collar, lo que de verdad me llamo su atención fue su forma, era un copo de nieve, y parecía muy bien detallado desde mi punto de vista.

-puedo ayudarla jovencita?

Voltee mi mirada hacia un hombre de tez caucásica (blanca estadounidense) con el cabello de color negro, con un bigote y que traía puesto una especie de delantal y en sus manos aun traía varias herramientas, obviamente era el encargado del puesto y creo que lo había interrumpido en medio de uno de sus trabajos, solo señale el collar y el volvió a hablar.

-ese? Vaya entonces tiene un excelente gusto señorita, es uno de mis mejores y más finos trabajos, aunque sea yo mismo el que lo diga, pero es que NADIE puede supera UNO solo de mis trabajos, JAJAJA.

Creo que yo solo lo mire fijamente por unos momentos, el protocolo estándar para ese tipo de situaciones era quedarse quieto por unos momentos, y luego sin hacer ruido ni movimientos brusco que pudieran alterar las cosas, debía alejarme lentamente hacia la salida más cercana, pero claro preferí quedarme y esperar a que se calmara, ¿Por qué?, porque el mismo hombre que me enseño eso recitaba lo siguiente:

"La única forma de formar un soldado realmente eficiente es llevándolo al límite, y llevarlo mas allá, y luego un poco mas allá, y si no se ha roto para ese momento, tendrá la mitad de una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo", lo admito jamás entenderé a los militares, pero supongo que ellos tampoco nos entienden a nosotros, pero volviendo al artesano con ego sobre-inflado.

-JAJAJA JAJAJA.

Se detuvo en el momento que noto que lo miraba como si estuviera loco, lo cual era exactamente lo que pensaba.

-je lo siento, a veces me emociono, pero volviendo al collar, te lo puedo dejar con un pequeño descuento, que dices?

Era obvio que me gustaba, pero como ya dije, había olvidado traer algo de dinero para situaciones como esa, y no me parecía para nada cortes solo irme sin más, tal vez podía…

Detuve mis pensamientos al oír unos dedos chocando contra una madera, extrañamente el sonido se me hizo familiar, así que al igual que el artesano voltee a ver el origen del ruido, el cual no fue más que una persona, o al menos parecía una persona, era de la estatura de Kristoff, pero pude distinguir mas en ese momento, ya que traía una capucha de color gris que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, y unos guantes de igual color, incluso llevaba puesto unos pañuelos, o al menos creo que eran pañuelos, que cubrían toda su cara, excepto una franja que dejaban ver sus ojos, el solo volvió a tocar la madera para llamar la atención del artesano.

-ah volviste, por un momento pensé que me habías timado, jeje, y dime como estas?

El chico solo guardo silencio, y de dentro de la capucha saco una bolsa que supuse era dinero o algún producto. El artesano tomo la bolsa y miro en su interior, luego asintió.

-bueno parece que está completo, ahora es tu turno de… hey a dónde vas?

Pude notar como el muchacho ya había comenzado a irse, cuando a la pregunta del artesano se detuvo, luego volteo a verlo con lo que parecía ser una expresión neutra o de desinterés, aun debajo de lo que sea que lleva puesto pude notarla.

-mira hicimos un trato y soy un hombre de palabra, por lo tanto puedes escoger cualquier cosa que tenga y llevártela gratis, siempre y cuando este a la venta claro.

Voltee a mirar de nuevo al muchacho, este no dijo nada, solo seguía viendo al artesano con el mismo desinterés, luego volvió a hacer su camino lejos de ahí, hasta que el artesano lo detuvo de nuevo.

-mira la verdad no me interesa mucho de quien eres o lo que te haya pasado, pero si siendo amable contigo no llegare a ningún lugar tendré que decirlo sin rodeos, o te llevas algo cumpliendo TODA mi parte del trato, o tendremos un problema, puedes ser el cliente a quien le vendí la mayor parte de mis artículos, pero soy un hombre de principios, por lo tanto escoge algo.

En eso lo note, no estaban discutiendo por que faltara dinero o algo parecido, era el artesano quien se quejaba porque el chico no se llevaba algo gratis, era una situación un tanto extraña pero aparentemente era lo que pasaba. Cuando el artesano dejo de hablar el muchacho dejo de mirarlo, para luego centrar su mirada en mí, lo mire a los ojos al igual que el a mí, y no pude sino sorprenderme al notar que sus ojos eran de color gris, al igual que una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, era el mismo muchacho, supongo que le cause el mismo efecto ya que el abrió los ojos sorprendido, en ese momento no supe exactamente qué hacer, pero cuando se fue acercando a mi trate de pensar más deprisa.

Claro que al final no hizo falta, ya que al llegar justo frente a mí, señalo algo detrás de mí, era el collar que me había llamado la atención, el artesano parecía tener una cara de desdén, parecía debatirse entre darle el collar a él, o vendérmelo a mí, pero cuando se acerco, tomo el collar y se lo entrego, su elección había sido obvia. Luego el muchacho volvió a voltearse con el collar en la mano.

-bueno señorita… lamento decirle que ese era un artículo único, pero tal vez haya alguna otra cosa que pueda llegar a interesarle, tal vez…

Al sentir una mirada voltee, el muchacho seguía aun cerca, pero me miraba a mí, y me empezó a hacer señas con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, tuve que pensarlo, era ir con un, prácticamente desconocido chico que además le tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, o seguir caminando sin rumbo y sin dinero, la respuesta fue obvia, además si intentaba algo simplemente lo congelaba. Adoro tener mis poderes bajo control ahora, pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme un poco de vez en cuando con ellos.

Fue justo cuando íbamos cerca de los muelles que note que estábamos yendo a un lugar en especifico, ya que él iba adelante y yo solo lo iba siguiendo, así que decidí preguntar.

-se puede saber a dónde nos dirigimos?

-a mi negocio. (Voz seca)

-porque?

-no me gustan los días soleados ni estar en medio de multitudes.

Me sorprendí un poco, a mi antes no me gustaban mucho las multitudes, aunque ahora les tengo algo más de agrado, pero como era eso de soleado? El día estaba… al mirar hacia el cielo pude notar como una UNICA nube estaba tapando el sol, por lo cual le di eso, a mí tampoco me gustaban los días soleados, no era que no me gustara el sol, lo que no me gusta es el calor, en términos generales es como mi opuesto, por lo tanto jamás me acostumbre a él, y tampoco tengo planeado hacerlo.

-no podemos quedarnos a ver las demás cosas, pasear conocer el reino? –intente razonar con el.

-puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero sin dinero y sin saber cómo orientarte por las calles, no creo que dures demasiado. "muy bien eso si me sorprendió"

-como supiste eso?

-de entre todos los artesanos, fuiste con uno de los menos conocidos, lo cual me dice dos cosas, o sabias que no era muy popular o simplemente estuviste ahí por casualidad, y sumándole el hecho que no trataste de re-negociar el precio que te dio, o más bien que no dijiste nada, era porque no cargas dinero y te daba vergüenza decirlo, el hombre es bueno, pero no en todo, lo cual significa que estas sola, no sabes cómo orientarte o al menos no mucho y no cargas dinero, ¿me equivoco?.

Eso solo me dejo con cara de O.O, lo admito me sorprendió.

-entonces porque…?

-intento ser amable, le prometí a alguien importante que trataría de hacer amigos.

En ese momento decidí que, aparte de tener razón, me daría la oportunidad de saber donde vivía, o al menos donde trabajaba, para que cuando pudiera fuera, le dijera la verdad, y le devolviera el libro y las demás cosas, aunque la verdad no creí que lo extrañara, el libro por supuesto que sí, pero un plato, un pañuelo y una cuchara no creo que le de importancia, tal vez hasta le de unos mejores.

A medida que lo iba siguiendo miraba a casi todas direcciones, memorizando edificios, viendo vendedores, incluso vi a unos niños jugando y no pude evitar quedármeles viendo por unos momentos, me daba algo de nostalgia no haber vivido eso en mi infancia, pero al voltear a un lado pude notar como él también se había detenido y también observaba a los niños, con una expresión igual a la mía, creo que hasta peor, luego seguimos caminando sin decir nada, entre mas íbamos avanzando más me di cuenta que nos adentrábamos en la zona residencial, o al menos yo la conocía como tal, y cuando por fin nos detuvimos, decidí dar un vistazo.

Y cuando vi la puerta, note que era exactamente la misma puerta que había cruzado la ultima vez, por lo cual empecé a ver alrededor, era una casa muy particular de hecho, dos pisos, de color gris, empezaba a pensar que el gris era su color favorito, con varias ventanas, todas tapadas con cortinas, y no parecía haber flores, estaba separada del resto de las casas, por lo cual por cualquier lado se podía ir, por lo cual supuse que tenía una puerta trasera, pero eso lo vería después, luego de verla por un momento decidí que era momento de entrar, el ya había entrado para cuando abrí la puerta.

-así que aquí vives y trabajas?

-sí.

-tú solo?

-sí.

-no es difícil?

-estoy acostumbrado.

Mientras hablábamos nos íbamos quitando tanto nuestras capuchas como los pañuelos que cubrían nuestras caras.

-espera, si era uno de los menos populares, que hacías tu por allí?

-terminaba un trato, le compre mucha mercancía, así que si le pagaba deprisa me daría un articulo gratis.

-es decir que tienes un buen negocio?

-de hecho no, tú has sido mi primera clienta, y ni siquiera pagaste.

-eso… tu me lo regalaste, entonces de donde lo sacaste?

- ahorros.

-entonces también me darás el collar? –tenía que intentarlo.

-no al menos…

-al menos…?

Pude notar cómo se puso a pensar por un momento, para luego tener una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-al menos hasta nuestra segunda cita.

Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, y eso sobrellevo a un pequeño silencio incomodo, hasta que empezamos a reír. Eso duro un minuto o dos hasta que nos calmamos.

-enserio esperabas que eso funcionara?

-hey no me culpes, aunque la verdad sí creo que tendría dos citas contigo.

-y que te hace pensar eso?

-estoy seguro de que puedo lograrlo.

-pero hay que ser justos, si tú tienes una cita conmigo, yo tendré una contigo.

Bueno es oficial, no es muy listo, lo único que tenía que hacer era no invitarlo a una cita, era tan sencillo que definitivamente o había una trampa o quería perder. Pero decidí seguirle el juego.

-es un trato.

Para resumir el resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, hasta llegue a sentí lastima por el ya que no tuvo ningún cliente en todo el día, tal vez era que la gente no conocía el negocio a no tenía mucha publicidad, pero seguía diciendo que no importaba, y así fui conociéndolo un poco más, no mucho en realidad, solo información superficial, ni siquiera había podido sacarle algo sobre su familia o amigos, pero él tampoco pregunto eso, supongo que era una especie de acuerdo silente sobre temas que no nos gustaba hablar con recién conocidos. Pero al final me sorprendió que se pusiera de nuevo en plan "retarla es buena idea".

-bueno creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, así que creo que es tu hora de irte.

-sí, tienes razón.

Empecé a hacer mi camino fuera de la casa, luego de ponerme mi capucha y mi pañuelo, hasta que su voz resonó.

-ah y recuerda traer dinero para pagarme la próxima vez que vengas.

-qué?

-no escuchaste?

-si escuche, pero lo que pregunto es ¿que?

-bueno acaso piensas que hago de guía turístico y demás gratis?

-tu dijiste que estabas siendo amable.

-amable sí, pero no suelo regalar cosas, mucho menos mi tiempo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando me interrumpió.

-pero…

-pero… que?

-como ya notaste, hago apuestas de vez en cuando, que tal otra?

-… te escucho.

-tu pones que gano yo, o que ganas tu, y yo pongo que se necesita para perder o ganar.

Lo pensé.

-muy bien, si yo gano tu… serás mi guía y acompañante por el día de mañana, pero si pierdo, te pagare 3 veces lo que tendría que pagar inicialmente.

-mmmmm, que sean 9 veces lo que me tenía que pagar…

-QUE?

-pero, seré tu esclavo personal por 24 horas, ósea seré tu guía, tu acompañante, te pagare todo, y hare todo lo que me digas, trato?

-trato, pero ahora qué condiciones pones?

Note como pensaba por un momento.

-tu ganas si… mañana es un día nublado o… nieva.

Era definitivo este chico de verdad no es muy listo, pero tenía que disimular.

-estamos casi terminando el verano.

-entonces te retractas?

Pude notar un tono de burla, me estaba retando, pronto sabría que obtenía de eso.

-es un trato.

Por lo tanto no era sorpresa que a la mañana siguiente hubiera una nevada repentina, ni tampoco que a la gente del reino no le molestara, la mayoría sabia de lo que era capaz su reina, menos claro uno de ellos, el que iba a conocer el ese día las consecuencias de retar a una mujer.

**P.O.V Muchacho desconocido.**

Luego de levantarme y ver por la ventaba como el reino estaba con el cielo nublado, y con nieve en varias parte, solo pude pensar lo siguiente.

"Bueno tal parece que tenía razón, como siempre, ahora me pregunto si será la misma muchacha que dicen que congelo el reino, o ¿cómo será que lo toma la reina? Nah luego me preocupare por eso, ahora creo que es un buena ocasión para enseñarle a esa muchacha que a veces una esclavitud, solo es una cita con otro nombre"

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta el proximo capitulo bye._

_PD: Gracias por las criticas Agy_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno eh aqui otro capitulo, si alguno tuvo que esperar, mucho los siento, pero simplemente me inspire!**_

_**ahora DISFRUTEN**_

* * *

**Una cita, dos citas.**

Para el día siguiente no era para nada una pequeña nevada sorpresa, más bien se podía decir que era un día nublado, pero con algo de nieve, aunque claro para Elsa no era así, ¿Por qué? Porque iba a enseñarle a alguien lo que se ganaba por retarla, lo que no sabía es que tal vez el chico tuviera otros planes, aunque pasando a otra cosa, para Anna tampoco era un día común, pensaba hacer algo que o podía mejorar la comunicación entre ella y la embajadora de Carkeng, (llamémosla Les para abreviar) o podía destrozar toda posibilidad de comercio con Carkeng, pero todos sabemos cómo es Anna así que solo se podía decir una cosa: espera lo inesperado.

Mientras tanto Kristoff solo trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en comprender todo lo que le decían los miembros del consejo, fallando miserablemente, el pobre tenía que pasársela buscando en los diccionarios del castillo la definición de lo que le decían, para luego buscar la traducción de la definición de lo que le decían, pero de nuevo, ¿quién dentro de sus cinco sentidos creería que alguien que ha pasado toda su vida entre Trolls y hielo, podía aprender el lenguaje político de la noche a la mañana? Pero eso ya era otra historia, aunque había que recalcar que a pesar de estar por completo fuera de su elemento, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo. Mientras que Sven y Olaf… bueno la verdad ellos estaban haciendo lo que un reno y un muñeco de nieve parlante que adora el verano hacen usualmente… bueno la verdad no tengo idea de lo que hace un reno y un muñeco de nieve parlante cuando se le deja solos, dejémoslo en que estaban jugando con… una naranja y… un pollo.

**P.O.V. Elsa.**

Al fin una mañana tranquila, pacífica y sin ninguna reunión, príncipe o embajador tratando de apresurarme para que termine mi labor más deprisa y pueda atenderlo, no, por hoy de lo único que me tengo que preocupar es de enseñarle a ese chico que, cuando retas a alguien, tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias, y más si esa alguien soy yo, soy tranquila y pasiva la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos claro que me juntes con Anna, pero si alguien me reta, que los demás le tengan piedad, porque yo no, aunque la verdad es esto momentos lo que estaba haciendo era buscar a Anna por el castillo, había oído que se le había ocurrido una idea con respecto a Les y las negociaciones, de boca de uno de los sirvientes, así que tenía que asegurarme que no tuviera en mente nada drástico, había oído que Kristoff se estaba pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, tratando de comprender todo lo que le decía el consejo, hasta siento lastima por el pobre, pero…

Detuve mis pensamiento al ver, por una de las ventanas, a Sven siguiendo a Olaf, probablemente por la zanahoria que tenia por nariz, que a la vez seguía un pollo, que honestamente no tengo la menor idea de donde pudo haber salido, que aparentemente seguía a… ¿una naranja?

-Hola Elsa, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Olaf mientras que Sven también me miraba a mí y hacia algo muy parecido a una reverencia, en cuanto al pollo, no pude saber si me estaba mirando a mi o la naranja.

-hola Olaf, am estoy bien y que tal tu?- dije con algo de extrañeza, la verdad tenia la tentación de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero preferí no hacerlo, hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-estoy muy bien, oye quieres venir a con mis nuevos amigos?- dijo Olaf, señalando a la naranja y el pollo.

-Yo… la verdad no puedo, estoy buscando a Anna, no la has visto?- pregunte.

-Anna, Anna…. A si está en la sala del trono, también le pregunte si quería jugar, pero dijo que estaba preparando algo.-me respondió luego de pensar un poco.

-muy bien, gracias Olaf, y espero que te diviertas.- dije mientras hacia mi caminos a la sala del trono.

-claro, adiós Elsa.- alcance a escuchar mientras caminaba.

Para el momento en que llegue a la sala del trono, pude ver como Anna parecía estar al borde de echar humo de su cabeza, con una pluma y un pedazo de papel, así que decidí acercarme, pero cuando estaba a punto de ver lo que había en el papel, Anna se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y de inmediato oculto el pedazo de papel detrás de sí, lo cual no hizo sino extrañarme de una manera muy grande.

-Anna? Que haces?

-nada Elsa- yo solo la mire con mi típica mirada seria, era obvio que era una mentira y esta vez estaba dispuesta a saber lo que pasaba.

-bueno ya, es una sorpresa para Les, ¿sabías que a los embajadores de Carkeng casi nunca llegan a salir del castillo anfitrión?-dijo Anna.

-Si- esa era de las cosas básicas sobre los embajadores de Carkeng.

-bueno la verdad estaba esperando darle una sorpresa, y la verdad está casi lista, así que por favor Elsa no me hagas decírtela.-En eso note que bajo la mirada y la oculto bajo su pelo, para luego levantarla y hacer su característica cara de cachorrito, yo volví a poner mi mirada seria, de lo cual se hizo un pequeño silencio en que ninguna de las dos digo nada, solo nos miramos fijamente esperando que una de las dos cayera, desafortunadamente la que caí fui yo, no importa cuánto lo intente no puedo hacerle frente a esa mirada.

-Muy bien Anna, solo no hagas algo que la asuste bien?- dije yo con algo de precaución, Anna no es del tipo de persona de la que hay que preocuparse de que haga algo malo, pero sus planes no suelen terminar bien, bueno generalmente.

-Si lo haré, ahora adiós.-dijo mientras prácticamente me empujaba hasta afuera de la sala del trono, yo solo me quede por unos momentos en la entrada a la sala mientras trataba de comprender completamente lo que había pasado. Luego en frente de mí pasaron varios sirvientes que parecían estar muy interesados en algo que estaba pasando, ya que estaban caminando muy rápido, casi corriendo, por lo cual decidí seguir el mismo camino por donde se habían ido. Cuando cruce una de las tantas esquinas del palacio, me encontré con que muchos sirvientes asomándose a las puertas de la biblioteca del castillo, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que casi nadie iba allí, periódicamente yo. Cuando me fui acercando, uno de los sirvientes advirtió mi presencia, y en cuestión de momentos todos me estaban haciendo reverencias, decidí no decir nada y me acerque hasta las puertas de la biblioteca, y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Kristoff estaba dentro de la biblioteca, pero eso no era lo que me sorprendía, no, era el hecho de que estuviera sentado en el suelo rodeado de varias pilas de libros detrás, y algunos abiertos en frente de el, lo cual me parecía lo cual me parecía raro, ya que ni siquiera sabía que podía leer, pero se notaba que hacía mucho esfuerzo, por lo cual decidí acercarme.

-Kristoff…?-pregunte.

-ah… ah!... reina Elsa… digo su majestad… digo su majestad Elsa… yo…-parecía entre nervioso, lo cual no hizo sino extrañarme más, que era hoy, el día de actuar extraño?

-Que haces?- volví a pregunta.

-promete no decirle al consejo?- dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cara, debí suponerme que el consejo tenía algo que ver.

-claro.

-no tengo idea de lo que dice el consejo la mitad del tiempo, y la otra mitad me la paso tratando de descifrar que dijeron en primer lugar, estoy tratando de de saber que significa lo que dicen, pero me cuesta trabajo.- cuando dejo de hablar vi detrás de el, y note que la mayoría eran diccionarios de varios tipos, y algunos libros sobre política, hasta vi uno que trataba sobre terminología política, en retrospectiva debí habérmelo imaginado, no podía esperar que Kristoff aprendiera todo lo que incluía las responsabilidades reales de la noche a la mañana, pero eso no significaba que no podía ayudarlo.

-eh oído que Anna está preparando una sorpresa para Les, tal vez puedas ir a ayudarla en lo que puedas.- Kristoff me miro como si le hubiera dicho la clave de los secretos del universo.

-pero…- trato de protestar, así que lo detuve.

-Estoy segura que Anna estará muy agradecida de tu ayuda, además de que el consejo no se entrometerá, tu sabes cómo es Anna de obstinada con sus planes, por lo cual no se interpondrán.

-… gracias Elsa, digo su majestad.-dijo él, tendría que quitarle el habito de decirme así, se empezaba a sentí raro.

-pero una pregunta ¿Dónde aprendiste a leer?- eso era lo único que me extrañaba.

-Trolls, aunque es un tanto diferente al lenguaje troll.- me explico. Luego de eso, empezó a recoger los libros y los puso en su lugar, para después irse prácticamente corriendo, seguramente a donde estaba mi hermana, luego tendría que hablar con el consejo para que utilicen términos más… simples, cuando hablaran con ellos dos, pero eso sería un problema para otro día. Ahora creo que es un buen momento para ir con mi "esclavo" temporal.

**Cambio de escena.**

Para el momento en que me encontraba en medio de la plaza del reino, fue cuando decidí pensar en una duda que me había molestado por casi toda la mañana, no habíamos acordado ni hora ni lugar para encontrarnos, pero supongo que fue por el hecho de que era tarde y me sentía un tanto confiada y ofendida de la manera de actuar de ese chico, es decir ¿quien se cree que es para estarme retando como si nada? Pero bueno aun no le decía que era la reina, aunque con mi capucha y mi pañuelo cubriéndome casi estoy segura que nadie podía reconocerme, pero no pensaba pasar el día esperándolo, además quería explorar el reino y aprender más de él como una persona común, tal vez podía ir a…

-te tardaste- dijo una voz conocida justo detrás de mí.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mientras todos mis pelos se ponían de punta, lo admito me sorprendió, y mucho, no era la sensación más placentera que había tenido, pero era un experiencia nueva, me calme un poco antes de voltearme lentamente para hacerle cara con la mejor expresión de "no me impresionas" que pude hacer en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Lo mire fijamente con esa misma mirada por un momento.

-¿te asuste?- pregunto, aunque note un leve tono de burla.

-me sorprendiste, nada más- respondí de la manera más seca que pude intentar, no le pensaba dar la satisfacción de que se saliera tan fácilmente con la suya, pero cuando note la sonrisa debajo de lo que le cubría la cara, no pude más que desviar la mirada hacia otra parte.

-je, lo siento, ¿empezamos, mi ama?- eso me sorprendió, "mi ama" estaba segura que con eso se divertiría más que yo.

-solo llámame Elsa.- respondí tratando de hacer sonar mi voz lo más seca posible, pero empezaba a pensar que eso le divertía.

-¿ese es tu nombre?- me di cuenta que, prácticamente le había dado la única información que necesitaba para saber que era la reina.

-si-respondí, me prepare para una reverencia o algo, pero no hizo nada de eso, solo pareció pensar por un momento.

-bonito nombre- me sorprendió un poco eso, ¿la verdad era tan torpe como para no saber siquiera el nombre de la reina de donde vivía?

-gracias.

-de nada, después de usted- Para cuando dijo eso, el se hizo a un lado y señalo con ambos brazos uno de los tantos caminos del reino.

Bueno eso era algo a lo que si estaba un poco acostumbrada, pero al sentir unas miradas detrás de mí, me di vuelta rápido solo para ver como varios de los ciudadanos de Arendelle volteaban deprisa la cara y algunos hasta trataban de silbar mientras miraban un punto en especifico, eso me enojo un poco, pero supuse que dos personas, ambas con capucha y con pañuelos cubriendo sus rostros, era algo que levantaba un poco las sospechas, aunque decidí dejar ese asunto de lado.

Luego esa pequeña escena empezamos a caminar, bueno más bien era yo por delante y el siguiéndome, cada vez que pasábamos por unas tiendas el me explicaba algunas cosas, también me decía el nombre da algunas de las calles, a donde llevaban, hasta me sugería un par de tiendas en donde se podían apreciar toda clase de artículos y manualidades de diferentes tipos, algunos hechos de metal, o otros de madera, algunas figurillas de diferentes tipos, pero fue en una de las tantas tiendas de zapatos que vimos, que un par de ellos parecían llamarme, lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir "cómpranos, cómpranos", así que ahí fue donde nos dirigimos, después de probármelos u estar segura de que, aparte de ser cómodos, eran de mi talla me dispuse a pagar, pero al momento en que iba a sacar mi dinero, el sostuvo mi brazo con su mano, yo lo mire con una expresión confundida.

-yo pagare- dijo él, mientras de dentro de su capucha, saco lo parecido a un pequeño saco en donde supuse guardaba su dinero.

-pero yo puedo pagarlo- trate de protestar, era amable de su parte, pero tampoco era justo dejarle todo el gasto a él, bueno eso pensé en el momento.

-sí, pero yo dije que pagaría todos tus gastos y eso pienso hacer- volvió a decir el.

-pero estoy dispuesta a compartir los gastos- volví a decir yo.

-y yo no estoy dispuesto a compartir nuestros gastos, dije que pagaría yo, y eso pienso hacer, además…-dijo él, pero me causo intriga la frase que dejo inconclusa.

-además, que?-pregunte yo, algo me decía que lo que no dijo me incluía a mí de alguna forma.

-no confió en tus habilidades como compradora-dijo con una naturalidad bastante sobrada.

-disculpa?-dije con un severo tono de ofendía, mientras giraba mi cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no pensaba dejar que me hablara así, supiera o no que era la reina.

-que no confió en tus habilidades como compradora, obviamente no tienes mucha experiencia en esto, además si fueras al menos una compradora novata sabrías que al menos podemos sacar un pequeño descuento de estos zapatos, no es así señorita?- dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme, para luego dirigirse a la vendedora y luego de nuevo a mí.

-bueno…- la vendedora parecía dudar por un momento, no parecía ser una vendedora muy experimentada, tal vez era la hija o la hermana del verdadero dueño del negocio, era pequeña, de ojos café, pelo negro y una cara, en mi opinión, bastante común, pero aun así adorable. La cual no parecía acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

-ósea que crees que no soy capaz de comprar algo por migo misma?, bueno pues te aviso soy completamente capaz de comprar algo por migo misma-dije con una voz confiada, aunque eso era de sobra una mentira muy grande, jamás había comprado algo por migo misma, y la única suma que había manejado era la tesorería del reino, y eso era solo cuando manejaba asuntos financieros.

-no, pero estoy más que seguro que puedo ofrecerle a esta dulce señorita, un mejor trato que el tuyo, por lo cual le ofrezco más dinero de lo que debería dar-dijo mientras de dentro de su capucha sacaba otra vez la bolsita con su dinero y ponía mas en frente de la vendedora y esta parecía un tanto distraída tratando de procesar la situación que pasaba frente a ella.

-ahhh…-era definitivo, la vendedora no era muy experta, pero no pensaba dejar que se volviera a salir con la suya de nuevo.

-y so yo quiero ofrecerle más?-dije mientras sacaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero de mi capucha, pero supuse que en lo que respecta a términos "normales" esa era una suma un tanto mayor, lo cual quedo confirmado cuando la vendedora se sorprendió, pero el chico parecía seguir sin ninguna sorpresa.

-bueno…-volvió a decir la vendedora.

-y si yo le ofrezco más?-dijo él mientras sacaba más dinero.

-y si yo le doy más?-dije mientras sacaba aun más dinero.

-y si yo le ofrezco aun mas?-dijo otra vez, sacando más dinero.

-y si…-sin embargo cuando yo estaba por decir lo mismo, una tímida voz interrumpió nuestra discusión.

-disculpen…-ambos volteamos a mirar a la vendedora, la cual parecía estar muy nerviosa y se notaba que nuestra discusión no la ayudaba mucho.

-si?-dijimos al mismo tiempo tratando de sonar casuales y calmados.

-ahhh yo… agradezco la… suma extra de dinero que… ofrecen por este par de zapatos, pero… la "publicidad" que le están dando a la tienda de mi tío no es… exactamente lo que quiero para este negocio, además… soy una mujer honrada, por lo cual solo tomare la suma inicial de joven, y les pediré que se retiren antes de que la situación se salga de control.

La mire incrédula un par de momentos, antes de notar como varios ojos nos miraban, y por segunda vez voltee y vi como un pequeño grupo de persona estaba pendiente de nuestra discusión, sentí como mis mejillas se ponían calientes, y voltee de nuevo esperando que dejaran de ver, pero me vino una sonrisa al ver como el muchacho trataba de ocultarse y cubrirse aun mas con su capucha, lo cual me parecía imposible, aparentemente no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, lo cual me pareció irónico, ya que mi trabajo incluía ser el centro de atención, pero esa sonrisa se fue al ver como la vendedora agarraba el dinero que él había ofrecido inicialmente y dejo el resto para que lo recogiéramos, mientras ella iba por los zapatos, eso me enojo un poco, pero más me enojo que cuando recogíamos el dinero el parecía tener una sonrisa pegada en la cara, contraria a la actitud que tenía hace solo un momento, por un momento sentí que se burlaba de mi, salí de la tienda sin siquiera esperarlo, pero no me sorprendió nada al oír unos pasos detrás de mí y verlo a él sosteniendo una bolsa, con claramente los zapatos dentro de ella, aun no se le quitaba la dichosa sonrisa de la cara.

-¿estás enojada?- pregunto él, a decir verdad quería responder algo como: "Nooooo, como crees?" pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle, hubo un ruido que me interrumpió, más bien un ruido muy especifico, proveniente de mi, más detalladamente de mi estomago. "traidor".

Supongo que entre el momento en que me levante, busque a Anna, luego a Kristoff, y al final salir del castillo, debí pensar en comer al menos una fruta o algo, ahora sufro las consecuencias, y que el chico estuviera conteniendo miserablemente su risa no era para nada de ayuda. Sentí como mis mejillas se volvían a poner rosas, pero estaba entre vergüenza de que el supiera que tenía hambre de esta forma, o el enojo de que se estuviera riendo de mi, pero en cuanto se fue acercando a mí con la sonrisa aun visible detrás de su pañuelo y me dijo.

-conozco un excelente lugar, hay que pasar por el muelle para llegar ahí, pero es muy bueno.

Lo único que hice fue erguirme y tratar de parecer lo mas orgullosa posible, cosa que fallo miserablemente cuando mi estomago decidió traicionarme otra vez, esta vez su esfuerzo fue menor y pude oír como se reía, pero al verlo seria, el se adelanto a mí y me hizo señas con la mano para que lo siguiera. En cuanto llegamos al puerto vi que estaba mucha más gente que la última vez que fui, lo cual me sorprendió ya que había sido hace apenas un día, me empecé a preocupar cuando tuve problemas con algunas personas, me sentí algo alterada, ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de tantas personas, y mucho menos en medio de una multitud tan grande, esto era algo totalmente desconocido para mi, y no hice si no alterarme más al notar que había perdido al muchacho de vista entre tanta gente, ¿Cómo hacían todas esas personas para no perderse en medio de sí mismas? No lo sé, lo que si se es que empecé a respirar más deprisa, estaba empezando a asustarme, en medio de tantas personas y sin saber a dónde ir. Pero esa sensación se fue cuando sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano, me asuste por un momento, pero solo por un momento, ya que cuando vi a dueño de la mano me alivie, era el muchacho.

-y luego me preguntas porque no me gustan las multitudes, procura no soltar mi mano- dijo lo primero con un tono aburrido, para luego decir lo segundo con un tono más severo, yo solo asentí.

El resto del trayecto no le preste nada de atención al bullicio ni a las personas a mi alrededor, estaba más concentrada en mis manos unidas a las del chico, y no era para menos, muy pocas veces había experimentado el contacto con otra persona, a parte de mi hermana, ya que la mayoría de la "realeza" lo consideraba un insulto o algo innecesario, una de las tantas normas reales, pero esto era diferente, aun debajo de los guantes podía sentir una calidez extraña, además de que me sujetaba con suficiente fuerza como para no soltarme, y a la vez no la suficiente para lastimarme, me sentí nerviosa de ese nuevo tipo de contacto, pero me sentía un poco mejor al ver que cada vez que le apretaba un poco la mano, el se detenía, volteaba a verme, y cuando, aun debajo de mi pañuelo, lograba hacer notar una media sonrisa, el solo atinaba a sonrojarse, cosa que podía notar aun solo teniendo una franja para sus ojos y parte de su cara, se volteaba otra vez, y usaba su otra mano para rascarse la nuca, luego volvíamos a caminar.

Paramos cuando estuvimos frente a una especie de restaurant, no parecía muy lujoso, pero aun así se podía notar que era relativamente popular. Había algunas sillas y mesas afuera, y me suponía que otras adentro, el me abrió la puerta y me indico que entrara, lo cual hice, y cuando entre vi que el lugar era, en efecto concurrido, pero no mucho, algunos clientes comiendo y varios empleado yendo de aquí para allá, y no solo eso, se podía notar un cierto aire de… calidez, casi hogareño, voltee a ver el chico cuando este se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

-se que no es muy lujoso ni nada, pero si quieres podemos ir a…-decidí interrumpirlo antes de que siguiera.

-no, no está bien solo… no estoy acostumbrada- y era verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

-Jajá hey, hola, como has estado chico, quien lo diría, tan pronto ya conquistaste a una chica, felicidades.

Mire al hombre que había dicho eso, era un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, con una cara regordeta, ojos cafés y que vestía con un delantal de cocina, presumiblemente el cocinero. El muchacho solo miro con una expresión neutra.

-no me mires a mí, mira a tu mano- volvió a decir el hombre. Voltee a ver mi mano, y ahí repare en el detalle de que seguíamos sosteniéndonos de las manos, ambos las soltamos casi como si estuvieran en llamas, el me dio la espalda un momento, mientras que yo solo me quede sosteniendo mi mano un momento.

-es… una amiga-dijo él. El cocinero no hizo más que abrir los ojos de la impresión, para luego reír un poco.

-vaya si hablas… creo que perdí una apuesta, pero recuerda, amigo ratón del queso, y aun así se lo come- honestamente no supe que fue lo que dijo, pero deduje que era parte de "la jerga de los plebeyos" como solía decir uno de mis tantos instructores en clases de etiqueta. El chico solo atino a darse en la frente con el dorso de la mano, mientras llevaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Oran…-dijo el muchacho con algo de impaciencia en su voz.

-bien, bien, la mesa de siempre, pero con dos platillos especiales, ya te los sirvo-dijo el cocinero mientras entraba de nuevo en lo que supuse era la cocina. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada junto a unos percheros, el se quito la capucha y el pañuelo que cubría la parte inferior de su cara, y luego se ofreció a llevarse el mío, dude un momento antes de dársela, pero me quede con el pañuelo que cubría parte de mi cara, al menos así nadie me reconocería.

-¿y de donde lo conoces?- pregunte yo para iniciar una conversación.

-a Oran? Lo ayude un par de veces cuando lo necesitaba, cargar un par de costales de papas, y esas cosa- respondió el.

-¿ósea que lo conoces bien?-volví a preguntar.

-no, solo lo ayude un par de veces, es un tanto metiche, pero tiene buenas intenciones, generalmente- me respondió, sorprendiéndome un poco. Antes de que hiciera otra pregunta llego uno de los trabajadores con nuestras respectivas comidas, el comenzó a comer casi de inmediato, pero yo… tuve "dificultades" por decirlo de una manera. Además ¿donde se suponía que estaba la cuchara de ensaladas? ¿Y el tenedor para pavo? ¿Y la cuchara para…

-¿algún problema?-mire al muchacho que había parado de comer y me estaba poniendo atención.

-ahhh… no?-dije con algo de desconfianza, como decirle que no estaba acostumbrada a comer de forma tan… "simple", era obvio que sabia comer a la perfección, pero generalmente tenia a la mano una variedad de utensilios más especializados para cada tipo de comida. El solo se me quedo mirando un momento, antes de caer en un muy mal disimulado ataque de risa, eso solo hizo que me enojara y estrechara los ojos mientras lo veía, luego de que parara de reír se acerco un poco a mí y tomo los 2 únicos cubiertos que había, un tenedero y una cuchara, y corto parte de la comida, para luego juntarla con parte de otra.

-te lo pondré sencillo, corta y junta, así sabe mejor, ahora di "aaa"-dijo él, mientras abría la boca en señal de que dejara que me diera comida en la boca, cosa que no iba a pasar.

-no pien…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el me metió la comida en la boca, y la verdad si sabía muy rico, no era la comida "real" a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero era una combinación de comidas, algo que estaba prohibido en estándares de la realeza, todo debía comerse por separado y con un cubierto especifico, pero esto era algo totalmente nuevo, y mientras me dejaba guiar por el sabor, el me ofreció otra combinación, a lo cual esta vez sí le deje hacerlo, pero supongo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya que después se sonrojo, me supongo de la vergüenza, y me dio los cubiertos, el resto de la comida fue en silencio y tranquila, al menos hasta el postre, el no lo había pedido, pero yo sí, y no pude si no probar solo un poco, antes de darme cuenta que el me veía con una mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados, me tomo un poco descifrarlo, pero estaba comiendo UN postre, frente a alguien que hace dulce, así que decidí devolverle el favor y le ofrecí un pedazo, y como esperaba el se negó.

-esta delicioso, pruébalo-trate de convencerlo.

-Elsa no pi…- pero claro el tampoco me pregunto a mí, así que hice lo mismo que él, y solo se lo di en la boca, espere a que lo comiera.

-Está muy simple, le falta azúcar, no está lo suficientemente esponjado y además tiene mucha crema… pero necesitare otra muestra para comprobar mis análisis- dijo él, eso solo me saco una sonrisa, era orgulloso, pero creo que era una forma de decirme que le diera mas, lo cual hice, hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta, voltee a ver quién era, y resulto ser el cocinero, que no me estaba mirando a mí, si no al muchacho, mientras hacia una especie de movimiento con las cejas, eso solo me confundió mas, aunque me sobresalte cuando oí que algo se estrellaba contra la mesa, y voltee rápido, era el chico que aparentemente o se había desmayado de repente o había decidido darse a si mismo contra la mesa, solo lo mire sorprendida mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza y miraba con una expresión asesina al cocinero, el cual seguía sonriendo. Más tarde, el pago, nos pusimos las capuchas y el su pañuelo también, y nos fuimos en silencio, mientras el cocinero parecía no quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, pero luego de caminar un poco el se detuvo.

-vuelvo en un momento- dijo él a mis espalda, voltee deprisa, pero extrañamente el ya no estaba, eso me pareció muy extraño. Espere un rato ahí, pero luego decidí ver un par de tiendas que estaban cerca y espere a que volviera mientras veía las mercancías.

-me pregunto que donde estará- dije mas para mí que para otra persona.

-detrás de ti es una buena opción- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me voltee sobresaltada, era él, pero note que las pocas cosas habíamos comprado ahora las traía en la mano izquierda, y yo había notado que era diestro, pero supongo que se le había cansado la mano. Seguimos en silencio hasta pasar cerca de una tienda de vestidos, y me quede mirándolos un momento, y él lo noto.

-si quieres puedes probártelos, no tengo ningún problema- dijo con una voz bastante calmada.

-sí pero…

-esperar no es ningún problema para un esclavo, además créeme no hay problemas si quieres comprar uno, va por mi cuenta recuerdas?- dijo con una confianza, creo que pronto se arrepentiría, pero el lo dijo.

Para el momento en que entramos en la tienda, pedí algunos vestidos, tal vez uno a dos, no era muy exigente en cuanto al tema de los vestidos, aunque Anna por otra parte, ella probablemente compraría toda la tienda y aun así buscaría mas, eso me saco una pequeña sonrisa, pero para ese momento ya estaba dentro de lo que suponía eran unos vestidores, había dejado mi capucha con el chico, que estaba sentado en unas sillas cerca de donde estaba, supongo que la tienda estaba preparada, pero cuando me dieron los vestidos que había pedido, escuche algo que hizo que, prácticamente, me congelara, irónico recordando que el frio no me afecta.

-Su majestad- dijo una de las empleadas, eso hizo que dejara de respirar, "¿Cómo me habían descubierto?, es decir estaba más que segura que… un momento". Vi por uno de los lados del vestidor, no era a mí a quien se dirigían, si no ha otra persona, me enfoque más, y vi que no era nada más ni nada menos que Anna, la cual estaba usando su vestido de siempre, detrás de ella venia una chica de su misma altura, de pelo negro y corto, con unos ojos marrones, una nariz pequeña, boca pequeña, con pecas y que llevaba un vestido completamente naranja, la reconocí de inmediato, era Les, la embajadora de Carkeng, aunque se notaba que estaba algo asustadiza, lo cual resaltaba bastante estando al lado una persona tan segura y persistente como Anna, lo que si no pude evitar darme algo de lastima era el hecho que cierto recolecto de hielo estaba en la entrada de la tienda, ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil, era la única persona que estaba cargando la exagerada cantidad de bolsas, supongo que eso era en parte mi culpa, aunque eran buenas noticias para la economía del reino.

Pero la sensación de miedo volvió a entrar en mí al notar que Anna estaba pidiendo unos vestidos y se empezaba a dirigir al vestidor donde estaba yo, que iba a hacer?, si salía Anna y todos los presentes lo sabrían o si no Anna entraría y me vería, sería el mismo resultado, pero…

-disculpe, SU MAJESTAD, pero hay una dama en ese camerino, así que si ninguna de las empleadas tiene la amabilidad de decirle que use otro vestidor, le pido humildemente que lo haga- dijo el chico, pero hasta a mi me sorprendió, no porque no tuviera miedo de decirle algo a Anna, creyendo que ella era la reina, si no la forma en la que lo dijo, casi parecía… disgustado.

-ah… es cierto su majestad, ya hay alguien usando este vestidor, pero hay otro justo al lado si lo desea- dijo una de las empleadas.

-oh ya veo, muy bien, por favor ponga los vestidos haya- dijo Anna.

-si su majestad- dijo la misma empleada, mientras iba en busca de los demás vestidos.

Eso me hizo respirar aliviada de nuevo, con suerte podría hacer que el chico me devolviera la capucha, que nos fuéramos si llamar la atención, y así estaría a salvo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con mis pensamientos, oí algo que me intereso.

-¿no crees que tenemos que tenemos ya suficientes vestidos y zapatos?- pregunto una voz tímida, supuse que era Les.

-tonterías, nunca se tienen suficientes vestidos y zapatos, además recuerda que estamos buscando un regalo para Elsa-dijo Anna

Lo primero me lo esperaba, pero lo segundo me cayó de sorpresa, ¿una sorpresa? Nunca me gustaron mucho las sorpresas, así que no sería malo quedarme un rato, solo para rectificar que sabría como actuar cuando me presentara el regalo. Y decidí que sería bueno quedarme un rato hay, pero tendría que concentrarme para que el aire no se enfriara, un rasgo que solo supe gracias a Anna, pero antes tenía que verificar que el chico no se estuviera arrepintiendo de esperarme, hasta a mi me pareció cruel, pero cuando lo vi, Kristoff se estaba sentando a su lado, supongo que con eso no se aburrirá, pero me pregunto, ¿Qué hablaran los chicos?

**P.O.V Muchacho desconocido.**

Genial ahora hay "sangre azul" en la tienda, lo que me faltaba, admito que hasta ahora todo iba como lo había previsto, pero nunca me gusto la idea de estar en un mismo lugar con alguien que se considerara más que los demás solo por tener padres alto rango, pero al menos es mas compresiva que los demás gobernantes que he visto, eso es algo a su favor, además…

-hola, soy Kristoff- dijo una voz a mi lado, lo mire de pies a cabeza, creo que estaba hablando conmigo.

-hola- dije con una voz seca, el arte de la charla casual nunca fue muy fácil para mí.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre nosotros.

-vamos a estar aquí un buen rato no?- pregunte yo con algo de fastidio, no me molestaba esperar a Elsa, pero si me molestaba tener que espera en un mismo lugar con alguien de la realeza.

-y que lo digas- dijo él, con el mismo tono de fastidio, por el numero de bolsas que había cerca de él supuse que lo estaban torturando.

-apuesta?- pregunte yo.

-cita, ¿cita?- el

-apuesta, ¿común?- yo

-realeza- el

-lo siento- yo

-no importa, ¿realeza?- el

-común- yo

-suertudo- el

-jeje, ¿tu o ella?- yo

-ella- el

-suertudo- yo

-¿tu?- el

-yo- yo

-jeje- rió él, luego vino otro momento de silencio, al menos hasta que extrañamente hablamos al mismo tiempo.

-puedo vencerte- voltee mi cara muy lentamente, para encontrarme con la misma mirada retadora en el, esto acababa de convertirse en algo muy interesante.

**P.O.V Elsa.**

Muy bien, prácticamente todo lo que había sucedido era la charla sin fin de Anna, apenas y pude saber más sobre la "sorpresa" que me tenia, pero bueno, era el momento de irse. Lo que no esperaba era que el muchacho no estuviera, ni tampoco Kristoff, eso me extraño, pero una de las empleadas vino y me dejo mi capucha a un lado, para luego decirme que el chico había salido junto con Kristoff, según ellos, a hacer algo rápido, pero al ver una multitud rodeando algo, supuse que ellos tenían algo que ver, así que salí, y en plena calle los encontré, estaban cada uno sentado en una silla, con una mesa de por medio, cada uno usando su brazo izquierdo para tratar de ganarle al otro en… ¿las vencidas? Pero que…

-VAMOS KRISTOFF TU PUEDES HACERLO!

No necesite voltear para saber de quién era ese grito, así que me hice a un lado y utilice mi capucha para que Anna no me viera, cosa que funciono, aunque también estaba el hecho que no parecía estar atenta a otra cosa que no fuera Kristoff y esa competencia sin sentido de quien era más fuerte, pero la competencia termino de manera abrupta, cuando, gracias al tremendo esfuerzo y presión que ambos estaban haciendo, la mesa no puedo más, y se rompió, y no hace falta decir lo que pasa cuando eso sucede en medio de una competencia de vencidas. Tanto Anna como yo nos acercamos a cada uno, procurando que ella no me reconociera y preguntamos si estaban bien, bueno más bien Anna pregunto, el lo descifro con la mirada.

-está bien Anna, estoy bien- fue lo que dijo Kristoff.

-eh tenido peores- dijo el muchacho.

-oye ¿podemos seguir junto con ellos?- pregunto el otra vez, yo lo tuve que pensar un momento, si íbamos juntos, corría mucho el riesgo de que Anna me descubriera, pero eso me ayudaría a saber cual era el regalo de Anna.

-¿por favor?- volvió a decir él, y con eso me convenció, aunque la curiosidad no era algo nato en mí, esta vez pudo más, así que asentí.

-SI!- dijo él, para después ir a donde estaban las bolsas de Anna y empezar a recogerlas, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Kristoff.

-sencillo, una buena forma de demostrarte que puedo vencerte es cargar más cosas que tu, por más tiempo, así que eso pienso hacer- dijo él, mientras echaba encimas varias de las bolsas más grandes.

- o no, yo puedo cargar más cosas, Anna compra todo lo que puedas y dámelo a mí, no pienso dejar que me venza- dijo Kristoff, mientras iba al lado del chico y empezaba a cargar las cosas de Anna.

El resto del tiempo fue, básicamente, de chicas, bueno de Anna y de Les, tuve suerte y lo único que necesite fue mantenerme a cierta distancia de Anna, ya que estaba completamente concentrada en Les, supongo que ese era el plan que tenia sobre mejorar las relaciones con Carkeng, había que admitir que era algo ingenioso, pero tendría que pedirle de donde había sacado la idea, los chicos por otra parte… bueno fueron algo diferente, aun no entiendo cómo, después de un par de palabras, un concurso innecesario de fuerza y una competencia igual de inútil de resistencia, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, pero supuse que era cosa de hombres, después de algún tiempo, Anna dijo que era suficiente por ese día, y con algo de resignación, el muchacho le entrego todo a Kristoff, excepto lo que había comprado para mi, y aun con todo ese peso, Kristoff lo único que hizo fue sonreír como si le hubieran dicho que era rico o algo parecido, nosotros seguimos paseando por un rato mas.

Cuando ya casi estaba atardeciendo, el me dijo que lo siguiera, cosa que hice sin preguntar mucho, pero me sorprendió fue que al estar frente al castillo, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte yo, si estaba mucho tiempo ahí, alguno de los guardias o tal vez los sirvientes me reconocerían.

-bueno vengo a dejarte en donde vives- dijo él con total naturalidad, eso hizo que abriera los ojos hasta más no poder. ¿Lo sabía? Entonces ¿porque no había dicho nada? ¿O había estado esperando algo? Quizás…

-ah y ¿podrías quitar las nubes de invierno? Me gustan las noches con luna.

-porque...- fue lo único que pude decir, quería saber el porqué no había dicho nada, pero él se adelanto.

-para cuando venga a buscarte-dijo él con la misma naturalidad.

-¿buscarme?- cada vez estaba entendiendo menos a ese chico.

-si

-¿Para qué?- que pasaba por la mente de ese chico?

-para nuestra segunda cita.

Eso me causo una confusión, es decir, se suponía que primero yo tenía que tener una cita con él, y luego el conmigo, y lo único que habíamos hecho era pasear juntos, tomarnos de la mano, aunque no se si se podía contar con el hecho de que fue necesario, habíamos comido juntos, me había comprado cosas… habíamos…. tenido una cita…... ¿acaso me había engañado? Porque sentía que me había engañado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-ah y me llevare las cosa que compraste, no sé si tendrás inconvenientes dentro del castillo o con la reina, pero si no los tienes, dímelo hoy en la noche, y mañana estarán frente al castillo, sin falta- dijo él, aun seguía con el mismo tono.

Muy bien ahora si me tenia confundida, acaso no sabía que yo… pero claro parecía que me estaba conectando en combo, ya que antes de que dijera algo, con una rapidez impresionante, tomo mi pañuelo, lo puso en mi cuello, y se acerco a mí, para darme un beso en la mejilla, lo cual me dejo fuera de línea, era algo…... diferente.

-te vengo a buscar unas horas luego de que anochezca, nos vemos esta noche- dijo él, mientras se despedía con una mano, y se llevabas las cosas que había comprado.

Yo por otro lado me había quedado de piedra en el lugar, sabía que eran los besos y todo, no se podía esperar que no lo supiera, pero saber que era y sentir uno, así fuera en la mejilla, eran cosas muy distintas, y además no era el primero, Anna ya me había besado en la mejilla, pero esto era…... nuevo. Mientras me tocaba la mejilla solo podía pensar que yo había ganado, eso estaba claro, pero, aun no sé cómo pero el... me había vencido. Esto era algo muy interesante.

* * *

_**Y ahora que tocara? bueno esta historia seguira... en el siguiente capitulo (acepto sugerencias)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Una hermosa noche, para recordar.**

Bueno basta decir de que después de la "revelación" que tubo Elsa con el día de "esclavitud" tuvo un conjunto de emociones bastante variadas: 1. Estaba molesta con el chico por haberla engañado. 2. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta que el chico la había engañado, lo cual tomando en cuenta un par de cosas, se podía justificar. 3. Estaba intrigada de que era lo que se suponía que sabía y no sabía el chico desconocido. 4. Se sentía bastante preocupada, además de escéptica, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y no era para menos, ya que lo que estaba planeando hacer iba en contra de los mismos mandatos de la naturaleza, bueno desde su perspectiva claro está. 5. Se sentía nerviosa de no saber exactamente que usar, ya que no estaba segura de que si seguía creyendo que no era mucho más que una persona común, o que ya sabía que no solo era parte de la realeza, si no que era la reina en funciones. Y 6. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y ansiosa, cosa que Elsa decidió poner en segundo plano, ya que según ella, tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Pero claro que Elsa no era la única con asuntos urgentes en sus manos, Anna estaba en su cuarto pensando mucho en un determinado tema, cosa muy poco común en ella, ya que siempre prefería actuar y luego pensar, bueno de hecho lo suyo era actuar, luego volver a actuar, y seguir haciendo eso hasta que lo considerara inútil y se pusiera a pensar en otra forma de hacer las cosas, basta decir que eso no pasaba muy a menudo, pero aparentemente este era el caso, ya que, a pesar de haber logrado que Les se interesara por la economía del reino, y de paso tener un día de chicas, cosa que ella apunto como "matar 2 pájaros de un tiro", pero aun así, no había conseguido lo que buscaba, que parecía ser un regalo para Elsa.

Kristoff por otro lado parecía ser el más relajado en todo el castillo, y quien podía culparlo, se estaba relajando luego de la "maravillosa idea de Anna", si había que admitir que había sido ingeniosa para que la embajadora conociera mejor la economía de Arendelle, y que mejor forma que comprando en Arendelle, además de eso Anna de seguro pensó que sería un bonito gesto darle a Les, lo más parecido a un día libre que jamás había tenido, lo cual le parecía muy bien de parte de Anna, aunque claro ella siempre era buena con las personas, ¿pero hacerle cargar todas sus compras solo a el? Eso ya se podía considerar tortura en varios reinos, de hecho aun no se explicaba cómo no había sido catalogado como tal, pero el mundo de la política no era su fuerte, de hecho nada que incluyera un convenio social era su fuerte, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que era un "convenio social", parte de la terminología política que había tenido que memorizar gracias a consejo, aunque memorizarlo y saber que es son cosas muy distintas. Lo único que le había, en cierto modo, alegrado el día, y hasta hacerle olvidar que lo que estaba soportando, era ese misterioso chico de capucha gris, honestamente Kristoff jamás lo había visto, suponía que o se había mudado al reino recientemente, o no le compraba hielo, lo segundo era más sensato, ya que antes de conocer a Anna, sus "relaciones humano-humano" estaban, en el mejor de los casos, echas un completo desastre, pero de nuevo, nadie lo podía culpar, además teniendo un amigo hombre, podía hablar de todos esos temas de hombres que no se podían discutir con mujeres, Kristoff no tenía idea de cuales eran esos temas, pero eso lo resolvería después, además también tenía a Sven para ayudarlo, y Olaf también contaba pero había que diversificar un poco su "circulo social", aunque ya conocía a la princesa, a la reina, a un reno, y un muñeco de nieve parlante, mucho más de lo que mayoría de las personas podía decir.

Aunque nos volvemos a desviar del tema, Elsa a pesar de estar en una situación así, debía de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ella podía saber sobre muchas cosas, era una experta en más de un tema, pero esto era algo en que solo una persona podía ayudarle y no hacer el mayor alboroto del año, pero también se estaba arriesgando a que se produjera el mayor de la década, si no es que del siglo.

**P.O.V Elsa.**

Muy bien ya estoy lista, lo pensé no una, ni dos, si no varias veces, esta es mi mejor opción, de hecho es mi única opción… no, no, no, debía de haber de haber una mejor opción, no es que no me guste esta opción pero… ¿cómo decirlo suavemente? A si, era una mala idea, así que lo mejor sería que lo pensara, otra vez. En ese tiempo ya había empezado a anochecer.

Desgraciadamente, no tenia mejores opciones, Kai, a pesar de tener mi confianza por ser uno de mis más leales sirvientes, era un hombre, por lo cual el tema no estaba dentro de sus conocimientos, el resto de los sirvientes también tenían mis confianza, pero en menor medida, excepto claro por Gerda, la cual parecía haber sido la opción perfecta, leal, discreta, y tenía la ventaja de la sabiduría de la edad, no era mucha, pero era algo, además era totalmente sincera, pero jamás saliéndose de los entandares "establecidos", además de que tenia la sospecha, que ella sabía algo, pero prefería no confirmarlo, al menos hasta estar segura, y también estaba el hecho de que, si se lo pedía, el asunto quedaría solo entre ellas dos, y eso dejaba fuera incluso a Anna, lo cual era una ventaja para ella, y al mismo tiempo una desventaja ¿Por qué? Porque tarde o temprano eso se le traería una que otra dilemática, pero cuando se presentara, ella se presentaría para ayudarla, sin embargo se había estrellado con una pared que le había quitado todos los atributos anteriores… era soltera, por lo cual no podía ayudarla.

Así que, después de mucho pensarlo, me encontré en frente de una puerta, cuestionándome una vez mas lo que estaba a punto de hacer, soy una persona segura de sí misma, eso es un hecho, pero de no estar tan corta de tiempo, como de personas a las que les tengo la confianza suficiente para contarle de ciertas inquietudes, probablemente no me encontraría en esta situación, levante mi manos, hecha un puño y estuve a punto de golpear la puerta suavemente, me detuve, lo pensé, respire hondo y toque la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mí.

-Soy yo, Elsa- dije. De alguna forma, detrás de la puerta se empezó a escuchar una especie de bullicio, oí que cosas se movían, que otras caían, algunas se deslizaban, y hasta una que otra que parecía cerrarse, incluso pude jurar que había más de una persona en la habitación, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, ya que hasta donde sabia, mi hermana dormía sola, y me había asegurado que cierta persona, tuviera su habitación al menos, al otro lado del castillo, confiaba en Kristoff si, confiaba en Anna si, confiaba en las hormonas, ni que mi vida dependiera de ello, pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, los sonidos solo hicieron que pusiera una expresión de extrañeza.

-un momento Elsa- volvió a decir la voz. Yo solo decidí esperar a que me dijera que pasara, o que me abriera la puerta, lo que pasara primero, parte de las clases de etiqueta. Y al final, después de que el ruido ya se hubiese ido, estaba por tocar la puerta nuevamente, cuando de repente salió la persona que estaba esperando encontrarme, mi hermana Anna, ella solo me sonrió, con su típica alegría y energía inagotables, pero solo abrió una parte de la puerta, lo suficiente para que saliera su cabeza.

-Hola Elsa- dijo Anna.

-Hola Anna- dije.

-y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Anna.

-Yo… quería preguntarte algo- Tal vez debí elegir mejor mis palabras, ya que Anna abrió los ojos hasta el límite, y aun así parecía que quería abrirlos más, pero después me pregunto con voz calmada.

-oh… y eso sería…?- dijo Anna, parecía un tanto insegura, creo que pensaba que la iba a sermonear o me había enterado de algo, pero luego discutiríamos eso.

-bueno… ¿puedo pasar?- dije yo, no pensaba tener ese tipo de conversación en el pasillo del castillo.

-…claro- dijo Anna después de pensarlo un momento.

Cuando entre en la habitación de Anna, admito que me sorprendí un poco, ya que era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Anna en mucho tiempo, y por qué no era exactamente lo que esperaba, la verdad esperaba un poco mas de desorden y probablemente más cosas con las que divertirse o entretenerse, tampoco pude evitar un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia, ya que la habitación de Anna, era la habitación que alguna vez habíamos compartido, al menos hasta que nuestros padres me cambiaron de habitación. Anna se había sentado en su cama y parecía estar esperando que dijera algo, supuse que se estaba preparando para alguna reprimenda, ya que estaba callada y tranquila, algo que solo pasaba en 2 tipos de situaciones: 1. Cuando estaba enferma. 2. Cuando sabia que se había metido en problemas.

-Anna, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo- dije con la voz más serena que pude, aunque por dentro me decía esto quizás no era la mejor idea, pero era lo que tenia.

-Elsa te juro que no era mi intención el…-empezó a decir Anna, preferí interrumpirla, si no lo más probable era que me dijera algo que me sorprendería, principalmente porque si había algo de Anna que cabía destacar, era su capacidad para impresionar a las personas, yo incluida.

-citas.

-¿uh?-Anna dejo de hablar y me miro fijamente

-… ¿Elsa podrías repetirlo? Creí que habías dicho…-dijo Anna nuevamente, aparentemente no entendía algo.

-citas, si.-dije con voz firme.

-… Elsa, si hay algo que Kristoff o yo estamos haciendo mal, créeme que no son las citas, incluso hace unos días…-y hay iba de nuevo, creo que tendría que aclararlo totalmente.

-no Anna, no es por lo de tus citas con Kristoff, es sobre…-empecé a decir, pero necesitaba escoger mejor mis palabras si no quería que se formara un huracán de un vaso de agua, sea lo que sea que signifique esa expresión.

-… ¿entonces sobre qué es?- me pregunto Anna con una clara expresión de confusión.

-sobre… como son- trate de decir con esas simples palabras, aunque desafortunadamente no pareció funcionar, ya que la expresión de Anna solo parecía ser más confusa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Anna. Creo que tendría que ser más explicativa. Así que tome aire.

-quiero que me digas como se actúa en ellas… que se hace en ellas…como debo comportarme, Anna… quiero que me expliques las citas- dije escogiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras, pero creo que a final de cuentas no funciono.

La expresión que Anna me dio fue, en pocas palabras, única y probablemente irrepetible, había abierto los ojos completamente, su boca había quedado ligeramente abierta, y no movía casi ningún musculo, nunca espere ver a Anna así de quieta, aunque no era para menos, ya que ni yo misma podía procesar completamente lo que había hecho. Le estaba pidiendo a mi hermana menor, consejos sobre citas, ¿Por qué? Porque desde el momento en que el chico me había dejado para prepararme, tuve una pequeña revelación sobre un pequeño hecho, que había, cuando mínimo, un abismo de diferencia entre conocimiento teórico, que se componía de libros, conceptos, consejos, y prácticamente todo lo que incluyera algún tipo de información, que era el que yo poseía y dominaba a la perfección, y conocimiento práctico, que era todo aquel que, como su nombre lo decía, se aprendía con la práctica, ósea ensayo y error, el cual tenía Anna, yo también lo poseía, pero no se necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que la experiencia de varias citas de Anna, sobrepasaba mi experiencia sobre citas de… 1, cuando mucho 2, pero no creo que una cita sorpresa, preparada por Anna, con un completo desconocido, se podía contar como una.

Obviamente Anna no había sido mi primera opción, pero era la única que había quedado luego de un riguroso proceso de selección… que me había tomado 10 minutos, la primera fue Gerda, pero ella era soltera, así que suponía que no había tenido citas, la segunda había sido Olaf, ya que Anna me había contado que él sabía mucho sobre amor, pero estaba buscando sobre citas, no sobre amor, se relacionaban, pero no eran lo mismo, las siguientes las había descartado más rápido ya que no les tenía suficiente confianza para preguntarles eso, tomando también en cuenta que probablemente no sería muy bien visto que la reina anduviera preguntando sobre citas, al final solo me había quedado 2 opciones: Kristoff o Anna, y obviamente el hecho que Anna fuera mi hermana le ganaba al carácter calmado de Kristoff, además no podía imaginarme a mí misma, preguntándole esas cosa a Kristoff, honestamente me había dado cuenta que Anna era la "experta" de esa pareja, mi otra opción eran los Trolls, pero las razones de porque no lo hice sobran, por lo tanto mi mejor, de hecho mi única opción, era Anna, y por eso estaba en esta misma situación, me había preocupado que el cerebro de Anna se hubiera detenido o algo, pero el hecho de que parpadeara de vez en cuando era buena señal, al menos hasta que la boca de Anna empezó a curvarse formando una sonrisa, una que amenazaba con salirse de su cara. Había llegado el momento de usar mi suspicacia, elocuencia, y todos mis dotes políticos, para que la situación no se saliera de control… otra vez.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿lo conozco? ¿es de la realeza? ¿Es del pueblo? ¿Es un extranjero? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es lindo? Bueno obvio que es lindo lo escogiste tú, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo? ¿Puedo conocerlo? Bueno claro que tengo que conocerlo es decir tu eres mi hermana y el de seguro…-Bueno sobra decir que Anna ya había iniciado su protocolo de "conclusión rápida, charla aun más rápida", aunque la verdad tenía razón, pero sabía lo que iba a pasar si Anna lo sabía, así que tenía que hacer una da las cosas más difíciles posibles, convencer a Anna que era nada especial, lo cual era una tarea de enormes proporciones, tomando en cuenta que Anna es un tanto… cabeza dura, por decirlo de manera delicada. Es mi hermana, pero es un hecho casi irrefutable.

-Anna, no es un chico- dije yo supuse que así lo entendería, gran error, Anna guardo silencio, me miro un momento y parpadeo varias veces, claramente estaba llegando a la idea.

-Elsa… tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, así que apoyare tu relación pase lo que pase, pero dime ¿Cómo fue que ella lo logro?- empezó a decir Anna. Un momento ¿ella? Acaso…... mi hermana está llegando al límite conocido de las conclusiones apresuradas.

-Anna, tampoco es una chica-dije con voz firme. Pero cuando Anna volvió a abrir la boca, levante el dedo índice en señal que hiciera silencio y se lo pensara bastante antes de responder, lo cual hizo.

-entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto Anna. Honestamente no había pensado en una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para eso, Anna me conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando mentía, así que debía ser cuidadosa.

-curiosidad- dije yo con simpleza. Pero cuando voltee a ver a Anna a la cara, vi que no solo me miraba con una ceja levantada, sino también con una expresión de "no te creo", decidí esperar y ver si desistía.

-aja, ahora dime la verdad- fue lo único que dijo Anna. Bueno tenía que admitir que mi excusa no sonaba para nada creíble, ya que hasta para el mas despistado sabia que "Elsa" y "curiosa" no iba exactamente de la mano en cada oración, a menos que hubiera un "no es" en medio de ellas, así que opte por decirle la verdad, bueno parte de la verdad, de hecho parte de lo que se podía interpretar como verdad.

-quiero estar preparada para afrontar este tipo de ambientes sociales de manera eficiente en congruencia con otro individuo, sin la intervención innecesaria de un o una tercera- bueno esa tal vez había sido una explicación muy formal para Anna, pero no le estaba mintiendo, solo no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-pero… yo quiero ayudarte, soy tu hermana, dime una sola buena razón para que no te ayude- dijo Anna, para después cruzarse de brazos.

-¿recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?- esa era mi carta triunfadora, si no esta discusión se prolongaría horas, y tampoco me diría nada, ahora solo debía esperar. Anna empezó a mover los brazos y a abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, obviamente tratando de encontrar una excusa.

-… no?- dijo Anna, para luego poner su carita de "soy inocente" sumada a una gran sonrisa inocente, si claro.

-Anna…-fue lo único que dije.

-bien, si lo admito cometí un error, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba casado?-empezó a decir Anna, bueno era momento de dejarla sin argumentos.

-creo que el anillo en su dedo era una clara señal- respondí.

-bueno… pero ¿cómo iba a saber que estaba esperando a un hijo?-volvió a decir Anna.

-¿la mujer embarazada que vivía en su casa no era suficiente?- devolví la pregunta yo.

-¡pensé que era su hermana!- Anna estaba comenzando a ver que estaba perdiendo la discusión.

-¿y que dormían en la misma cama?- esa era la pregunta matadora.

-algunos lo hacen- dijo Anna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yo solo la mire de manera seria.

-bien, bien ya entiendo, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo Anna otra vez, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a decirme todo.

-todo- dije.

-muy bien, lo primero y lo más importante que debes saber es…

**P.O.V Chico Desconocido.**

Estaba dentro mi casa, en la parte de abajo, era un ambiente oscuro, la verdad las únicas fuentes de luz que habían eran las velas, ni siquiera se podían ver las paredes, yo tenía una en frente, encima del mostrador, ya tenía casi todo listo para lo siguiente, pero debía de encargarme de que ciertas personas no interrumpieran, como otras trataron de hacerlo.

-muy bien sé que están ahí, y así que solo quiero que me escuchen por un momento, antes de que hagan algo estúpido, pero primero, quiero que me escuchéis mejor- dije yo con algo de fuerza. Moví mi mano izquierda lentamente de izquierda a derecha, como espera todas la velas se apagaron, menos la que tenía en frente, pero note que el ambiente había cambiado, ahora lo único que se podía ver era la luz de la vela, apenas y el mostrado se veía, espere un momento en silencio.

-miren… la verdad no se que les paso, pero estoy seguro que es casi lo mismo que les paso a las otras 2, descuiden ellas están bien, pero ellas lo intentaron de día, y ustedes están aquí de noche, así que ya me puedo suponer que de momento no están juntas, o hicieron algo tonto, pero quiero pedirles que al menos no interrumpan, al menos mientras dure, no será toda la noche, después de que termine tendrán su oportunidad, bueno solo si deciden aprovecharla, sé que no me responderán ni nada, pero…- me detuve, tal vez no estaban ahí, ellas no eran así, pero tenía que confirmar mis sospechas. De debajo del mostrador, saque 2 pequeñas tazas de té tibio, tal como le gusta, y lo puse a un lado de la vela, y del mismo lugar saque una simple flecha.

-si aceptan el trato, solo tomen el té, si no… pueden intentarlo- dije con voz solemne. Y sin moverme, la vela se apago, por un momento solo reino el silencio y la oscuridad, hasta que la vela se encendió, sola, vi hacia abajo, no estaban ni las tazas de té, ni la flecha, habían aceptado, pero también habían aprovechado la oportunidad, eran astutas. Lo único que hice por unos momentos fue sonreír con algo de tristeza, no sé si era posible, pero yo lo hacía. Espere hay un rato para ver si las sentía otra vez, no sucedió, di media vuelta y empecé a subir para darme un baño y cambiarme, después iría a esperar cerca del castillo, me pregunto cuánto tiempo me hará esperar Elsa, además aun tenía que regalarle el collar.

**P.O.V Elsa.**

¿Cómo dentro de mis cualidades mentales se me había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a Anna con este tema? Si me había dado algo de información, curiosamente muy parecida a la que se podía encontrar en casi cualquier libro de cuentos, tal vez debí pensarme mejor las cosas, ya que no solo no había obtenido nada útil de mi charla con Anna, si no que había perdido un montón de tiempo, ya se había hecho de noche, y cargaba una vela para ayudarme a ver por donde caminaba, creo que debí considerar que Anna tampoco conocía mucho sobre el romance, y también tendría que explicarle un poco mejor eso del "verdadero amor", ¿existía? Si, ¿era fácil de encontrar? No, creo que eso era lo que Anna no comprendía totalmente, pero teniendo a Kristoff a su lado, y por la forma en que no solo parecían, si no que estaba segura eran el uno para el otro, no iba a ser una conversación muy fructífera para mí, aunque era su forma de ser, tal vez no debería tratar de cambiarla, solo darle unos consejos, y ocasionalmente pedirle uno que otro, ya que me había dado uno que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra, según Anna: "no importa en donde estén, quien sea el, o que vayan a hacer, siempre se tu misma, sin importar nada, se tu misma, pero recuerda ceder de vez en cuando, y probar cosas nuevas, para que el también lo haga contigo, o y no olvides…", de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, ese era un mejor consejo de relación que para una cita con un chico cualquiera, del cual aun no sabes su nombre. Empiezo a pensar que estoy obviando mucho ese detalle, ¡y el ya sabe el mío!

Para cuando llegue a mi habitación, me había encontrado con un nuevo problema, ¿Qué usar? Ya no era una adolescente indecisa y insegura, pero tampoco podía usar lo primero que viera, el chico se merecía al menos algo de respeto de mi parte, no todos pueden engañar a la reina de una forma tan fácil, así que al final me había decidido por un vestido de mi armario, algo holgado para darme movilidad, pero lo suficientemente "común" como para pasar por uno elegante, de color azul oscuro, no me puse nada de maquillaje, me puse de nuevo los zapatos que me había dado Gerda, y cuando estuve lista, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. No podía dejar que nadie supiera de esta pequeña escapada, no seria para nada bien visto que la reina, salga por la noche, sin decir ni para donde ni porque.

Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, mire a todos los lados, como había pensado, aun no se cambiaba el sistema de guardias del castillo, el cual consistía en que casi todos se quedaran en los pasillos del castillo, principalmente para evitar que cualquiera se acercara a mi por curiosidad, y también para defender el castillos desde adentro, por lo cual el exterior se dejaba casi sin vigilancia, excepto por uno que otro guardia, el cual, tuve la suerte de encontrarme de camino, y le pedí el favor de que fuera a revisar los establos un momento, solo para confirmar que Kristoff no estuviera ahí todavía, aun se me hacia extraño el porqué lo hacía, pero supongo que aun no se acostumbra a todo lo que incluye vivir en el castillo, lo cual implica dejar a Sven en el establo. Y aun no regresaba el guardia. Me acerque a mi cama, y de debajo de ella, saque mi capucha y mi pañuelo, no sabía si los necesitaría, pero mejor era prevenir que lamentar. Y me los puse.

Inicialmente había planeado usar mis poderes y formar una escalera de hielo hasta el piso, y de ahí encontrarme con el chico, pero luego de analizar un poco más, me di cuenta que por las ventanas del castillo, algún guardia podría avistarme y hasta ahí llegaría, así que me prepare para mi segundo plan. Lentamente empecé a salir de mi habitación por la ventana, creando a cada tanto unos pocos trozos de hielo para crear un piso de hielo en el techo, por el cual pasaba muy lentamente, para después derretirlo en cuanto pasaba, y varios desniveles también, para ir bajando poco a poco, agradecí de nuevo a Gerda por los zapatos, los que uso generalmente no hubieran aguantado tanto, al llegar justo arriba de los muros del castillo, corrí hasta llegar a las puertas que lo conectaban con el reino, y ahí cree la escalera de hielo, para bajar finalmente al puente, y cuando me voltee y deshice la escalera, me di cuenta de algo, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no de felicidad, si no de emoción, me sentía emocionada, nunca había hecho algo parecido, y tengo que admitir que la misión de huir del castillo por la noche, era algo muy atrevido y poco usual, luego tendría que pensar como volver a entrar.

-lenta, para nada sincronizada, no mucha sutileza, y obviamente improvisada de principio a fin- me sobresalte al oír esa voz, aunque ya era conocida para mi, me voltee y vi que era el chico, sentado en el puente, mientras miraba al castillo, casi como evaluando mi desempeño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?- pregunte, con algo de fastidio, en mi opinión lo había hecho muy bien.

-desde que el guardia que vigila el exterior se fue a quien sabe dónde, lo hiciste terrible, pero tienes mucha suerte- dijo como si fuera algo normal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- volví a preguntar

-se nota que los guardias están más concentrados en sacar lo que entre al castillo, que en evitar que algo entre en el, trataste de evitar pasar por el frente de las ventanas, pero olvidas que varios pueden ver mas allá de sus narices, ósea los lados, fuiste casi en una sola línea, sin hacer desniveles de manera controlada o sincronizada, tus zapatos no están hechos para ese tipo de terreno, por lo cual te hicieron lenta, y es un terreno empinado, así que entre más te quedas en el, más seguro es que se deslice y caigas, lo cual es malo- termino de explicar, yo solo me que sorprendida, ¿era un experto?

Me había quedado sin palabras, y trate de mirar a un lado, había sido un gran esfuerzo de mi parte.

-pero…- empezó a decir, captando mi atención.

-pero…- le seguí la corriente.

-supiste explotar las debilidades y fallas en su plan de vigilancia, y lo resolviste de manera creativa y, en cierto modo, eficaz, muy bueno para haber tardado un día en planearlo- yo lo mire, supongo que tenía que decirlo.

-la verdad… lo hice en 2 horas, bueno ese era mi segundo plan, el primero era menos sutil- dije con confianza. El solo abrió moderadamente los ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados hasta el momento.

-entonces tengo que admitirlo, es el mejor que he visto… para una primera vez- dijo él con algo de… ¿sorpresa?

-gracias.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

-¿vamos?- dijo él, mientras se levantaba, y señalaba con su pulgar hacia el reino.

-vamos- dije.

Ya habíamos llegado al final de puente, cuando él se detuvo, yo estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, acaso había olvidado algo.

-bueno se me ocurre algo- dijo él, con un deje de brillantes.

-¿Y eso es...?- pregunte.

-dejamos la capuchas, y los pañuelos, para cuando tengamos que volver- dijo él, mientras se volteaba y me miraba.

-dame una buena razón para eso- exigí.

-se nota que no estás acostumbrada a usar capucha y pañuelo- ¿y ahora como había sabido eso?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-3 razones: 1. Los hilos para sostenerla van de adentro hacia afuera, no al revés. 2. El nudo que tiene el pañuelo es muy flojo. Y 3. Me lo acabas de confirmar- dijo él, empiezo a sentirme la menos lista en comparación.

-muy bien- dije mientras me quitaba la capucha y el pañuelo, el hacía lo mismo, y los pusimos cerca del puente. El seguía usando la camisa manga larga, los guantes, pero los pantalones y los zapatos eran más elegantes, bueno desde mi punto de vista.

Empezamos a caminar, uno al lado del otro, bueno mejor dicho el caminaba, y yo me cercioraba de estar muy cerca de él, ya que no quería admitir que, con la luz de la luna, y sin ningún farol, ni ningún tipo de luz a parte de la luna, las casas y las demás cosas que en el día parecían ser normales, cobraban un pequeño aire tenebroso, eso y me tropezaba de vez en cuando al estar pendiente de todo lo que me rodeaba, menos el suelo, pero el parecía que no le afectaba, y que podía ver tal y como fuera de día, al llegar al centro del reino, el se volvió a detener, y se quedo mirando la fuente, la cual a pesar de todo, parecía esplendida a la luz de la luna, era hermosa, y los faroles apagados que había cerca parecían darle un aire de abandono, pero al mismo tiempo de tranquilidad, di un suspiro.

-¿pasa algo?- me voltee para mirarlo, el también me estaba mirando a mí, supuse que no habría ningún problema con decirle.

-bueno… esto es hermoso y bastante tranquilo, pero la verdad… siempre quise saber cómo se vería, si era iluminado en una noche oscura, como si fuera...- termine mi frase ahí.

-¿mágica?- lo mire sorprendió.

-sí- hubo un momento en que parecía pensar en algo, luego chasqueo los dedos.

-cierra los ojos- me dijo, yo solo lo mire de manera común.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-es una sorpresa, ya llegaste hasta aquí, ¿Qué daño te hará tenerme algo de confianza?- lo mire, fijamente, era difícil para mí confiar tan fácilmente, pero supongo que tenía razón, con mis manos tape mis ojos. Pasaron unos momentos en que todo lo que paso fue silencio, me intrigaba que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así decidí no mirar.

-listo, puedes abrirlos- dijo él, lo que vi me hizo sorprenderme mucho. De alguna forma, en el pequeño tiempo que había pasado, había encendido todos los faroles, pero por alguna extraña razón, la luz de los faroles era más brillante de lo que esperaba, ya que los que yo había visto no generaban tanta luz, y no solo eso, si no que la luz era totalmente blanca dentro de los faroles, no se podía ver el fuego de donde nacía esa luz, parecía que la luz había sido atrapada dentro del farol, pero me extraño que la fuente siguiera siendo estando igual. Lo mire.

-decidí que pudieras darle tu propio toque, te sugiero que uses una de tus nubes para tapar la luna- dijo él, mientras señalaba la fuente, y luego al cielo, ya lo sabía, así que no debía preocuparme de mostrar mis poderes, además parecía aceptarlos de muy buen grado. Me acerque a la fuente, y al tocarla deje que fluyera, el hielo se extendió hasta arriba, y creo la mitad de un domo en la parte superior de la fuente, mientras en la parte inferior se formaron varias mini-lanzas de hielo, que estaban justo en medio da cada pétalo de hielo, que también se formaron, era una flor, o al menos parecía una, mientras eso pasaba, una de mis nubes de invierno cubrió la luna, y algunos copos de nieve caían encima la fuente, que con la luz extraña de los faroles, parecían brillar en su caída.

-vaya…- dijo el muchacho, voltee a verlo, y no pude evitar reírme de su gran expresión de sorpresa que tenía en la cara, creo que no esperaba todo eso, camine hasta ponerme a su lado.

-si…- fue lo único que dije, mientras lo único que hicimos por los siguientes momentos fue observar la ahora obra de arte que de alguna forma habíamos creado. Voltee a mirarlo, y note que aun estaba contemplando la fuente, luego mire su mano derecha, en todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado, el solo había usado la izquierda, y pensé que el ambiente era el ideal, así que acerque mi mano a la suya, una mala idea.

-HAU!- dijo en un mini-grito de dolor muy bien silenciada, mientras se alejaba y tomaba su mano derecha con la izquierda, mientras la apretaba en una clara expresión de dolor, yo solo me asuste, ¿acaso lo había lastimado sin saberlo? Al mirar al suelo note una cosa, había una pequeña mancha de sangre, que no habría notado de no resaltar en contraste con la nieve que había.

-quítate el guante- dije con mi voz autoritaria, el solo me miro con sorpresa.

-Elsa…- trato de convencerme el, pero mi mirada seria decía otra cosa. El se fue acercando a mí, y cuando estaba en frente, se fue quitando su guante derecho, y me mostró su mano, yo solo abrí los ojos hasta más no poder. Tenía un corte bastante considerable que dividía su mano en 2 mitades con una línea, la parte de su pulgar, y la parte del resto de sus dedos.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Lo que sea que te hubiera dado casi te corta la mano, ¿Cómo es que…?- detuve mis palabras al escuchar un casi susurro de su parte.

-Elsa… por favor- dijo casi en un susurro, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, si no al suelo, deduje que no era algo que le gustara hablar, pero aun así no podía dejarlo así, recordé una de mis clases sobre primeros auxilios, que me daban solo de vez en cuando, para tener algunos conocimientos generales, saque uno de los pequeños pañuelos que llevaba conmigo solo por precaución, y hice un cálculo rápido, eso serviría, tome su mano y la levante, le dije que la mantuviera ahí, mientras yo usaba ese pañuelo para envolver la herida, y después prensarla hasta donde pude, el solo hizo una mueca de dolor por un momento, luego quito la mano y empezó a mover todos los dedos, sonrió y me miro a los ojos.

-gracias- dijo él con calma.

-de nada- dije, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Y así estuvimos por un tiempo, hasta que desvié la mirada con un pequeño calor en las mejillas.

-¿y ahora a donde vamos?- pregunte. El se ponía el guante mientras parecía considerar algo. Me dio una media sonrisa.

-ven, conozco un lugar- dijo él, mientras se ponía a caminar, yo por mi parte me tome un momento para descongelar todo, y quitar la nube, pero cuando ya habíamos caminado un rato note algo, los faroles que veía estaban encendidos y daban la misma luz extraña, pero los que veía muy adelante no la tenían, y al voltear hacia atrás los que pasábamos ya no estaban encendidos, solo parpadee varias veces, ¿Qué me ocultaba ese chico? Más tarde, llegamos a una de las tantas partes del reino que no conocía, era un lugar, cerca del bosque, en el cual se podía ver el reino, después del lago, cuando llegamos contemplamos el paisaje, el se recostó en el árbol que parecía estar un tanto alejado de los demás, yo hice lo mismo y me recosté a su lado viendo al cielo. Luego de un momento voltee a ver el reino, y con la luz de la luna, y el reflejo del lago, todo lo aterrador que pudo haber sido, desapareció casi de inmediato, ahora era algo mágico, hermoso, y hasta cierto punto… romántico. Voltee a verlo, y el hizo lo mismo, y de ahí en adelante no se que se apodero de mi, pero me empecé a acercar y el hizo lo mismo, cerré los ojos y me fui acercando más, hasta que… choque contra el suelo, eso me hizo despertar de lo que sea que se halla apoderado de mi, y pensé en lo que estuve a punto de hacer, lo voltee a mirar para ver su reacción, pero solo lo vi leyendo… ¿un pergamino?

-no, no hasta la tercera- dijo él, pero creo que estaba diciéndoselo mas a si mismo que a otra persona. Había sentido que no era yo misma por unos momentos, pero luego me dio por saber que era lo que tenía el pergamino, y a que se refería el con eso de "hasta la tercera".

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte acercándome un poco el.

-una guía de cómo conseguir amigas- dijo él, eso me hizo mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué?- volví preguntar.

-yo… nunca eh sido bueno con esas cosas de la "charla" y el "mutuo entendimiento", así que ella me la dio, dijo que me ayudaría- eso no me ayudaba en mucho, necesitaba saber un poco más.

-¿puedo verla?- pregunte, mientras extendía la mano. El pareció dudar por un momento.

-… si- dijo, mientras me entregaba el pergamino. Y lo leí, pero a cada tanto subía la mirada y lo veía a él, solo para asegurarme de que lo que estaba leyendo era correcto, lo leí una y otra vez, y otra vez, de hecho lo leí varias veces, hasta que llegue a un conclusión, y hice lo que toda chica haría en ese momento. Lentamente fui enrollando el pergamino, hasta que quedo lo suficientemente macizo, luego me acerque, y lo golpee con todas mi fuerzas en la cabeza con el pergamino, que gracias a que era de papel no le dolió mucho, pero si lo suficiente.

-¿ahora porque fue eso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-esto no es una guía de cómo conseguir amigas, es una guía de cómo conseguir novia- dije, con un claro enojo, no que eso fuera en realidad, si no porque había caído completamente.

El bajo la cabeza. Me detuve y lo mire.

-¿no lo sabías verdad?-pregunte con más calma, el solo negó con la cabeza. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, cada uno en nuestros pensamientos, pero algo llamo mi atención de pergamino, había una letras que parecían brillar en uno de sus lados, así que las leí "Espero que ella te ame tanto como te lo mereces, solo te puedo desear la mayor de las felicidades, gracias por todo lo que hiciste", lo mire, el no parecía comprender mucho sobre socializar, y la verdad era que yo tampoco tenía mucha experiencia, pero eso no evitaría que lo ayudara, parecía que se lo merecía.

-oye no tienes que…- parecía que estaba por decir algo, así que lo interrumpí.

-te ayudare-dije con decisión. Me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-es lo que hacen las amigas- dije con una sonrisa, que por cierto se la contagie a él, pareció recordar algo.

-ah por cierto… toma- dijo mientras sacaba el collar que había tomado del artesano, pero se veía… diferente.

-¿puedes… ya sabes… ponérmelo?- dije con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz, algo muy raro, pero supongo que la confianza es lo primordial en una amistad, bueno hasta donde sabia.

-… claro- dijo él, yo me di la vuelta y aparte mi cabello mientras él me ponía el collar, cuando termino vi el collar. No sabía como lo había logrado, pero el copo de nieve tenía varias marcas y demás , que resaltaban totalmente, ya que estaban pintadas de negro, mientras el copo era de color blanco, las marcas eran alusivas al invierno, pero no se notaban si no era a una corta distancia, lo mire.

-¿Cómo…?- quería saber él como lo había hecho.

-tengo mis trucos- fue lo único que dijo, note nuestra cercanía, y el también lo noto, así que nos separamos un poco.

-tenemos que volver al castillo, tarde o temprano notaran que no estás- dijo, mientras volteaba a ver al castillo.

-si- el tenia razón, pero había sido una esplendida noche.

Nuestro camino de regreso había sido en silencio, las luces que parecían estar en los faroles se habían ido, pero la luna parecía brillar mas, lo cual alejaba todo rastro de lo que en un momento me había dado algo de terror, decidí romper el silencio con algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunte, tal vez debí ser mas especifica.

-te llamas Elsa, tienes por naturalidad la magia del hielo, la cual sabes muy bien cómo controlar, tienes confianza en ti misma, pero no en los demás, eres algo cerrada, pero sabia y benevolente, vives en el castillo desde hace mucho tiempo, y eres bastante educada- dijo de nuevo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, aun me seguía sorprendiendo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunte mientras lo miraba.

-No sabes comprar, no sabes las expresiones comunes de los habitantes del reino, no supiste como comer con solo 2 cubiertos, lo cual me dice que sueles comer con algo más de… "lujo", y no se me ocurre mejor lugar que el castillo- me explico.

-¿nada más?- volví a preguntar.

-no, pero solo tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo es que la reina no te expulso de reino luego de que lo congelaste?- pregunto, mientras seguíamos caminando, eso solo volvió a sorprenderme, era el momento de decirle, o de seguir mintiéndole.

-… la reina… la reina Anna es bastante comprensiva y benevolente- dije, luego de pensar un momento.

-¿no es un poco joven?- pregunto él.

-creo que el consejo le ayuda a dirigir- dije luego de volver a pensar.

-entiendo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, al menos hasta que llegamos al puente, tomamos nuestras capuchas, pero no nos las pusimos, no era necesario, empecé a caminar al castillo, pero él me detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto mientras sostenía mi hombro con su mano.

-regresar al castillo- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-míralo- dijo mientras señalaba el castillo, voltee a verlo y me sorprendí. No solo había uno, si muchos guardias vigilando las afueras del castillo, "Muy buena noche para cambiar el esquema de patrullaje", pensé, esto no era bueno, ya sin tener vigilancia me había sido difícil, no podría hacer un plan lo suficientemente bueno para pasar todos esos guardias sin que me vieran. O al menos eso pensé.

-te dije que te entregaría, y eso es lo que va a pasar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿tienes un plan de cómo entrar en el castillo?- dije con algo de sorpresa, eso no me lo esperaba.

-tengo una idea, ¿puedes congelar el lago de manera que sea solido?- pregunto.

-si- ese había sido uno de mis trucos más básicos.

-perfecto, salta- dijo él, yo lo mire extrañada.

-solo hazlo, y procura hacerme caso- volvió a decir, así que lo hice, luego de congelar parte del lago. Luego el salto y se puso a un lado de mi.

-¿y ahora?- pregunte, esto era lo más emocionante que había hecho, incluso más que escapar del castillo por la noche.

-caminamos debajo del puente, mientras tu congelas el agua debajo del puente, y lo cruzamos hasta llegar a la orilla del castillo- lo mire con sorpresa, eso en realidad era algo bastante ingenioso, ningún guardia podría ver lo que pasaba debajo del puente. Y eso hicimos. Al llegar a la orilla volvieron mis dudas, no podíamos escalar ni entrar por enfrente, las cuales eran nuestras opciones más factibles.

-¿ahora?- no era para nada experta en esto, así que esta vez el era el líder.

-hay muchos guardias que vigilan el frente, así que la parte posterior del castillo debe estar casi sin vigilancia, vamos- dijo con un claro tono de líder. Para cuando llegamos al otro lado del catillo, note que tenía razón, ya que las ventanas estaban casi totalmente oscuras, lo cual señalaba que no había nadie cerca.

-puedo crear una escalera de hielo- dije dando una idea. El negó con la cabeza.

-mala idea, el guardia que está aquí pasa cada cierto rato, sería muy obvia- dijo, eso me hizo mirarlo ¿Cuál guardia? Pero cuando vi una luz que pasaba cerca por detrás de las ventanas, solo le di la razón.

-¿escalamos?- pregunte, escalar no era mi fuerte.

-no, pero crear varios escalones, detenernos cuando el guardia este cerca, y seguir hasta la ventana más alta, no es mal plan- definitivo, el chico era un experto en este tipo de cosas. Lo cual fue exactamente lo que hicimos, deteniéndonos cada vez que él lo decía, y creando yo los escalones en las fisuras que había en la construcción del castillo, hasta que llegamos a la ventana más alta, me ayudo a entrar, y él se quedo en el escalón.

-no deberías tener problemas en llegar a tu habitación, casi todos los guardias están afuera, así que los pasillos deben desiertos- dijo, a veces me preguntaba cómo era tan bueno en esto, pero en otra ocasión le preguntaría.

-gracias… ya sabes… por, bueno esto- quise agradecerle, pero no era mi fuerte, además una traviesa idea se formo en mi mente, supongo que juntarme tanto con Anna surtía sus efectos.

-ah no hay…- pero se detuvo, ya que al momento de responder, puso su cara de un lado, y ese momento lo aproveche para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, y no pude hacer más que reírme un poco, al ver su cara de sorpresa, y el hecho de que sus mejillas parecían adquirir un ligero tono rosa, mientas yo sentía las mías un poco calientes. Mientras él seguía así, yo hice mi camino a mi habitación, al menos hasta que escuche el sonido de algo lanzándose al agua, corrí hasta la ventana, y ahí note que había perdido la concentración, lo cual hizo que los escalones se derritieran casi al instante, me preocupe, hasta que salió del agua y me miro con una clara expresión de "¡eso no fue divertido!", lo único que hice fue darle un pequeño lo siento, y me despedí de él con la mano, mientras él hacía lo mismo y empezaba a nadar.

-¿¡Oye que fue eso!?- logre escuchar uno de los gritos de uno de los guardias. Volví a preocuparme.

-¡Creo que fue una de las rocas que se despendio de nuevo, ahora vuelve a tu puesto!- decía el que parecía ser de mayor rango. Eso me tranquilizo, y como el dijo, el camino hasta mi cuarto había sido tranquilo y sin problemas, entre a mi cuarto por la puerta, y me cambie, para luego meterme a dormir en mi cama, había sido una muy buena noche, pero estaba cansada, pero eso no evitaba que recordara una que otra cosa.

**P.O.V Muchacho Desconocido.**

Bueno había sido una muy buena noche, menos la parte en que tuve que lanzarme desde tan alto porque se estaba desasiendo el hielo en que estaba parado, eso no me lo había esperado, aunque estoy casi seguro que no había sido a propósito, pero aun así estaba mojado, pero con la capucha encima casi no se notaba, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que…

Cuando esta cerca de mi casa, una flecha, de hecho la misma flecha que había ofrecido para darles un oportunidad, pero no había estado ni cerca de acertarme a mí, por lo cual pude saber que estaban rechazando la oportunidad, algo honorable, considerando que interfirieron, me di la vuelta, y mira a el techo de una de las casas más cercanas, ahí se podía ver 2 figuras, una cargaba una capucha de color negro, la otra cargaba una de color blanco y negro, no se podían ni ver sus rostros ni nada, pero ambas estaban ahí, nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, hasta que la de capucha negra salto hacia atrás, y se perdió en la noche, la de blanco y negro solo se quedo mirándome al mismo tiempo que yo la miraba, antes de hacer lo mismo que la de negro.

Eso me hizo ver mi mano derecha, que aun debajo del pañuelo de Elsa, me hizo recordar la herida, y el cómo me la había hecho…

_Flashback._

Me había alejado de Elsa por unos momentos, había sentido algo, y ese algo no había sido nada bueno, al sentir un peligro detrás de mí, con mi mano izquierda, detuve una katana con dos dedos, y observe como una figura, que tenía una capucha de color negro y blanco, sostenía la catana, volvía a sentir peligro y de un rápido movimiento, me quite el guante de la mano derecha, y detuve un shuriken gigante que iba directamente hasta mi, para luego ver que de donde había salido, que no era más que otra figura, pero esta traía una capucha de color blanco, y con la misma rapidez, use uno de mis pies para golpear a los de la figura que cargaba la katana, lo cual logro que esta perdiera su conexión con el suelo, y gracias a que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza la katana, la use para lanzarla hacia la otra figura, para luego dar una vuelta y lanzar la shuriken, pero la figura de color negro y blanco, hizo una voltereta en el aire, y cayo en el suelo con algo de gracia, mientras guardaba la katana en su funda, la de la capucha, solo agarro su shuriken con relativa facilidad.

-Si creen que tienen una oportunidad, les sugiero que lo intenten ahora- dije con una voz dura. Las figuras solo se quedaron quietas, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de forma rápida, eso me hizo sentir extraño, si eran quienes creía, no hubieran huido, pero luego note que una persona había pasado por ahí, de hecho a parte de nosotros, esa era la única persona que había pasado por ahí, mire a mi mano derecha, casi me la había cortado, pero en un dia o dos estaría bien, solo me puse mi guante y me fui a encontrar con Elsa.

_Fin del Flashback._

Agarre la flecha y entre a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto, me cambie, y me dispuse a dormir, pero eso no había hecho nada para evitar que ciertos recuerdos vinieran a mi mente.

**Sin P.O.V.**

Ambos estaban recordando cosas de su pasado, pero la única diferencia que había era… que solo Elsa podía recordar y ver su ahora con una sonrisa, pero lo que esta no sabia, era un pequeño, no, minúsculo hecho que había pasado por alto.

Ella había dejado su puerta cerrada, no abierta.

* * *

_**Lamento la espera, pero es que me inspire de nuevo, y no pude evitarlo, pero les aviso que el siguiente capitulo, traera respuestas, y misterios, que haran que... hay ya me canse de eso, solo esperan el siguiente cap, **_

_**chiao**_


End file.
